Las apariencias engañan
by Levy-123
Summary: Dicen que si haces una buena acción esta se te devuelve, pero ¿Qué sucede si no es así? Yellow espero, pero nunca se devolvió y la ayuda tampoco llego.
1. Devuelta al mundo, Nueva yo

**Las apariencias engañan**

**Summary:**** Dicen que si haces una buena acción esta se te devuelve, pero ¿Qué sucede si no es así? Yellow espero, pero nunca se devolvió y tampoco llego la ayuda.**

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Por qué me duele todo mi cuerpo? Fueron algunas de las preguntas que cruzaron por mi cabeza cuando llegue a ese Lugar, también me pregunte otras cosas que están demás decirlas ahora, tal vez luego.

En ese tiempo yo todavía era muy inocente, creía que existía la paz, la armonía, el entendimiento mutuo, que no era necesaria la violencia, me preocupaba por los demás y por cada ser viviente que veía, pensaba que la amistad era algo muy bello, en donde uno podía encontrar el apoyo del otro, donde uno podía sentirse feliz y segura, también creí en el amor, el peor error que alguien o algo pueda cometer, mientras más te enamores y más ames a esa persona "_especial", _más dura será tu caída a la realidad. Yo ame con todas mis fuerzas a ese hombre, creí que aunque mi amor fuera unilateral, aun yo tendría un espacio en su corazón, no como amante, pero si como amiga o hermana, para mí eso era más que suficiente, sabía que cuando yo estuviera en algún apuro podría ir a verle, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Nadie, repito nadie me salvo, nadie me curo luego de escapar, nadie pregunto si estaba bien, no, solo yo y mis pokemones, o lo que queda de ellos, porque después de verlos ahora se sienten como otros, al igual que yo, no logre distinguirme luego cuando mire mi reflejo ¿Cómo pude cambiar tanto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada? Ya nada me importa.

Mientras me lavo en un rio a la luz de la luna, voy distinguiendo como mi piel se va dejando ver después de frotarla con mis manos, como se van revelando los moretones, las cortaduras, las cicatrices.

Voy recordado y al mismo tiempo olvidando, Olvidando todas mis tontas y antiguas creencias, olvidando mi pasado, olvidando todo lo relacionado con _ellos, _con é_l, _con cada una de las personas que he conocido en mi vida, que ahora tiene tan poco significado para mí.

Estoy reorganizando mis pensamientos, mis metas, mis prioridades, mis proyectos para el presente y futuro. Desde ahora solo me importan mis pokemones y yo ¿Qué sucede con el resto? Pues que se jodan. Lo repito ya nada me importa.

-Ok, veamos que hacemos ahora.- Murmuré para mí misma mientras me volvía a poner mi ropa. No tengo idea de donde estoy y adonde tengo planeado ir. Supongo que debería buscar algún lugar para reestablecerme, ya que lo único que tengo ahora mismo es: Mis pokemones, los cuales solo van conmigo a pie, ya que, no tengo sus pokeballs y mi andrajosa, sucia y rota ropa. Necesito llegar a algún centro pokemon. Esa es mi necesidad más grande ahora mismo.

- Chuchu, usa destello.- Dije para poder ver donde estoy pisando mientras trato de salir de este bosque.

-¡Chu!- Dice con energía mi fiel pikachu. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegro el que Chuchu y los demás sigan confiando en mí. Sin ellos, yo no sería nadie.

Camine alrededor de unas 2 horas y media. Para cuando al fin logre ver algo de luz. Era un farol que iluminaba el camino. Cuando me vi fuera del bosque no tenia, de nuevo, alguna idea de donde me hallaba.

-Supongo que eso vendrá después de comer algo.- Murmure.- ¡Muy bien chicos!, logramos encontrar la salida del bosque, ahora vamos a encontrar un centro pokemon.

Todos y cada uno de mis pokemon gritaron de entusiasmo, genial todavía tenían ellos tienen energía, en lo que a mí respecta, me sentía que en cualquier segundo iba a desfallecer.

Mientras caminaba buscaba alguna señal o letrero que me diga en que ciudad, pueblo, región o mundo estoy parada, pero supongo que era tan tarde que no podía ver nada y los ciudadanos deberían estar durmiendo. Bueno, por lo menos no me mirarían raro por caminar por ahí descalza, sucia, cojeando por la fatiga y con una manada de pokemones que estaban casi igual que yo. Poco me importa, pero así era mejor, estaba más calmada y relajada. Por lo menos ahora podría evitar ver la cara de algún conocido.

Por fin logre encontrar un centro pokemon. Al entrar la luz me segó por un instante.

-Ah.- deje escapar una exclamación, por lo alta que estaba la iluminación, a diferencia de afuera, que estaba oscurísimo. Avance hacia el mostrador.

-Disculpe, pero ¿podría por favor curar a mis pokemones?- Pensaran porque lo pido, bueno si trato de usar aunque sea un poco de mis poderes, lo más probable sea que termine en el piso desmayada.

-Claro, en un segundo los atiend…- La encargada se detuvo al hablar y me miro como por una milésima de segundo y hablo, mejor dicho grito.- ¡Pero mira como estas tú!, también necesitas ayuda. Ven adentro te preparare una habitación para ti y tus pokemones.- Vaya era muy amable o ya olvide lo que era que te trataran con amabilidad- Si, muchas gracias.- Respondí, por lo que creo fue con un tono de voz algo desconcertado. Al parecer el hambre te vuelve lento.

Mientras caminábamos a través de un pasillo, todos mis pokemones me seguían a ritmo lento y la enfermera me llevaba suavente de la muñeca.

-¿Hace cuando que fue la última vez que comiste?- Me pregunto con un tono de voz que emanaba preocupación.

-No lo sé.- Respondí como si no importara la gran cosa.

-Por Arceus, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estuviste haciendo para terminar así.

-No se preocupe, aunque intente jamás podrá si quiera imaginar la mitad de lo que me paso.- Luego de eso me reí en voz baja como si todo el maltrato vivido a mano de esos cerdos no fuera nada.

- Le pido por favor que no bromee con un asunto así de delicado, usted está gravemente lastimada por lo que logro ver.-Hey miren, a ella la acabo de conocer y si se está preocupando por mí, quien lo diría a los extraños al parecer si les logro preocupar.

-¿Quién dice que bromeo?- Al momento de decir eso, la enfermera se detuvo me miro con una cara algo asombrada y luego volteo y continuo caminando.

Con eso termino la conversación. Una lástima que hubiera acabado tan rápido. Y que me estaba divirtiendo tanto, por fin había podido hablar con alguien más que no fueran, _esas personas _y mi subconsciente.

Que se le va a hacer, solo me contuve a caminar. Y yo que pensé que a ella le gustaría escuchar sobre mi historia, al parecer tendré que esperar un poco más para poder dejar salir de mis labios, la jugosa y contundente leyenda de una sorprendente chica que logro soportar: Torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas, experimentos de prueba hacia ella y sus pokemon, días o hasta semanas de hambrunas y seguiría y seguiría contando como es que ese pequeño cuerpo sobrevivió todo eso y más con el ingenuo pensamiento y esperanza de que llegarían sus disque _"amigos" _a salvarla, que los abrazaría, que ellos se disculparían por la tardanza y ella los perdonaría mientras todos reían. Que finalmente lo vería a él, a su no tan secreto, pero igualmente disimulado amado, él le acariciaría la cabeza con su cálida mano y le diría que estaba muy feliz y agradecido de que ella estuviera viva.

Claramente nada de eso paso, ni rescate, ni risas, ni abrazos y ni tampoco caricias de parte de calidad manos. Lo que en realidad paso fue: Una chica luego de otra sesión de tortura, se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo y de cómo en realidad estaba sola, que nadie la salvaría y si ella no se movía justo en ese momento, moriría. Luego se las ingenió para salir de su "celda", rescatar a sus pokemon y correr hasta ya no poder más.

Pero bueno, aquí estoy en una habitación con una cama de dos plazas, a su lado se encontraba un ropero y una mesita de noche, todo el piso se encontraba alfombrado y las paredes eran paredes de color amarillo pastel. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar una suave brisa que me relajo el pensamiento, a unos metros se encontraba el baño, si no fuera porque la enfermera me dijo que me traería algo de comer, ya estaría durmiendo.

-Ven come esto, te hará bien y te repondrá las energías a ti y a tus pokemon.- Dijo la asistente con una muy cálida y maternal sonrisa.

-De nuevo, gracias.- Respondí con lo que creí que fue una media sonrisa. Ella tan solo me miro mientras tomaba mi cuchara para probar el caldo.

-Mientras comes dime donde te duele para ayudarte a curarte.- Hablo ella mientras yo tragaba un trozo de pan. Y veía entretenida como mis pokemon se peleaban por el último Poke-Cubo del plato de Ratty.

-Claro, solo déjeme sacarme la camiseta.- El hacer esa simple acción me dolió más de los que esperé.

Al terminar de sacarme la ropa vi como su expresión volvió a ser la de antes cuando me vio por primera vez. Con angustia y preocupación.

-Enserio, ¿Donde puedes hacerte todo eso?- Pareciera que hablaba más para sí misma que hacia mí.

-Lo repito, no querrá saber.- Comento mientras término de comer, sí que estaba delicioso.

Me vuelve a mirar, suspira y dice.- No hare más preguntas mejor ¿Te parece bien así?

-Por mí no hay problema de ninguna de las dos formas.- Respondo, al momento en que la enfermera empieza a curar mis heridas.

Al principio sentí un fuerte ardor y picor en donde me aplicaban el ungüento, pero pronto fue remplazado por alivio.

-Siento decirte esto, pero algunas cicatrices llevan un buen tiempo en tu piel y no creo que las puedas remover del todo sin que deje alguna marca.- comenta ella con un tono de inquietud.

- No me importa mucho, serán como unas heridas de guerra o algo así.-Luego de decir eso y dejar escapar una pequeña risita, bostezo.

- Creo que ya termine la mayor parte, vas a poder ahora dormir tranquilamente esta noche, así que descansa.- La encargada de ayudarme, alimentarme y cuidarme se estaba yendo, pero la detengo.

- Disculpe, pero no tengo dinero, así que me preguntaba si ¿Me podría dar trabajo por unos días?- pregunte algo avergonzada.

- Claro, sería un gusto el contar con tu ayuda.- Me sonríe una vez más y se marcha de la habitación dejándome sola, pero más calmada al saber que ya tengo forma de poder comprarme algo de ropa y comida para cuando me vaya de aquí.

- Bueno chicos, será mejor que ahora mismo descansemos, hoy fue un día lleno de movimiento.- les digo a todo mi equipo.

Después de eso dormí, dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya ni estoy segura de que edad tengo, jajaja mejor mañana busco un calendario. Y mientras pienso eso me voy sumergiendo en un mar de sueños.

Estoy caminando muy feliz y emocionada seguida por Chuchu, ahora mismo me dirijo a la casa de Red-san. Quedamos que hoy iríamos a otra de nuestras clásicas exploraciones al bosque verde, ya no puedo esperar al verlo. Red-san se fue hace 3 meses al Mt. Silver para otro entrenamiento para mantener en forma a sus pokemon. Red-san si que se preocupa por tener a su equipo listo para cualquier combate que se le presente.

Estaba pensando que como por fin cumplí los 18 años hace algunas semanas atrás, podría volver a intentar confesarme, quizás ahora Red-san me vea más como una mujer y no como una hermana pequeña.

Esta mañana al despertar me di cuenta que no tenía nada de ropa en mi armario y que tampoco Blue estaba en la cama plegable que se ubicaba debajo de la mía. En cambio había una nota pegada a mi peluche de Teddiursa y bajo su pata estaba una bolsa. En la nota decía:

"_Querida, ya que hoy es un día muy especial para ti, te tengo este bello conjunto escogido especialmente por mí, el cual espero que te lo pongas y lo luzcas, quiero que ese despistado caiga rendido a tus pies a si que ¡Suerte! _

_Atte. Blue_

_PD. Queme toda tu ropa para que no cometas el crimen de dejar solo y desamparado ese lindo y encantador vestido que te compre."_

Blue es una muy buena amiga mía, pero a veces tiende a exagerar. Ahora entiendo porque quiso hacer una pijamada de último minuto.

Mientras avanzaba por la ruta 1 metida en mis pensamientos y nerviosismo no me percate que unos tipos me estaban siguiendo hasta que ellos me atacaron.

-¡Golbat usa rayo confuso!- Grito un hombre el cual llamo mi atención y voltee.

- ¡Agh!- Deje escapar una exclamación por ese ataque que me llego directo. Todo se veía tan borroso, apenas me mantenía en pie ¡no tengo tiempo que perder Red-san me espera!

-Chuchu usa impactueno.- Trate de gritarlo pero sonó más como un quejido.

- ¡Chu!- Exclamo mientras lanzaba el ataque electrificado.

Lo siguiente no lo vi venir. Otro sujeto salió de la nada y le disparo a Chuchu un dardo que la hiso caer dormida.

-¡Chuchu!- Grite angustiada y profundamente asustada que le hubieran hecho algo que pudiera matarla. En lo que camino unos cuantos pasos siento un gran dolor en la nuca. Al parecer me golpearon, aun así no me desmalle en el instante y logre escuchar un poco de la conversación de mis atacantes.

-Listo ya tenemos a otra "conejilla de indias" para el profesor Ricino.- Dijo el hombre del Golbat.

- Solo esperemos que esta si sirva.- ¿Servir de qué?, a que se refiere el hombre del dardo

-Tu ya la viste, si no resiste simplemente hay que….- Y luego todo se volvió negro. No recuerdo nada más.

Al despertar me encontré en una "habitación" completamente blanca, al igual que mi ropa, al parecer me cambiaron mi vestido por esta camiseta y estos pantalones cortos. Tenía los tobillos y las muñecas con cadenas. Luego de eso entraron los mismos hombres que me atacaron a Chuchu y amí.

-Genial, despertaste más rápido de lo que pensamos, tal vez si sirvas de algo….

Los rayos del Sol empezaron a hacer de las suyas y me comenzaron a despertar, ya que, descansaban en mis ojos en este mismo instante.

-Nhg.- Dejo salir un quejido ya que no me quería levantar, pero recordé al instante que tenía que empezar a trabajar para poder ganar algo de dinero.

Al levantarme vi que había un uniforme de enfermera a los pies de mi cama, ya veo por lo menos no tendré que salir afuera con estas ropas a atender a los demás.

Fui a tomarme una ducha, al momento en que las partículas de agua tocaron mi piel me relaje de una manera tan placentera, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tomar un baño. Ya no me dolía casi nada mi cuerpo, eso es buena señal poder trabajar más rápido y conseguir una mejor paga de este modo.

Al salir de la ducha, enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo y me mire en el espejo, tenía el pelo demasiado largo me legaba hasta medio muslo. Siempre quise cortarme el pelo, pero temía que si lo hacía a Red no le gustara y me viera aún más como hermana, así que lo mantuve como siempre, ahora no tengo ninguna atadura para tener que conservar mi antiguo peinado, vengan hacia acá tijeras.

Me siento mucho más cómoda ahora: Bañada, con ropa limpia y con un nuevo peinado el cual consistía en el pelo un poco más debajo de mis hombros y una media coleta. De esta manera podré empezar de nuevo a formar mi vida.

Trabajé una semana en el centro pokemon, la enfermera, que al final descubrí que su nombre era Hikari, me envió a trabajar solo dentro, ósea solo cure, alimente y atendí a los pokemones que llegaban después de una aventura junto a sus entrenadores. Cuando nadie veía usaba Viridian Mind para apurar el trabajo. Lo curioso fue que nunca Hikari-san pregunto por mi nombre, siempre me llamaba: Querida, cariño o linda.

No he salido del edificio todo este tiempo, ya que, me cansaba muy rápido y cuando terminaba mi trabajo, comía y luego me dormía. Sin darme cuenta no investigue que día, mes o año era ni tampoco me tome la molestia de preguntar en que ciudad me encontraba, pero bueno eso se lo pregunto mañana a Hikari-san cuando me pague. Ahora yo dormiré.

Ahora mismo estoy volviendo a entrar al centro pokemon para despedirme de Hikari-san e irme a donde me diga el viento. Pero antes de eso preguntare sobre qué año es y donde estoy.

-Oh querida, te ves mucho mejor con esas ropas que como la primera vez que te vi.- Dice Hikari-san y luego sonríe.

-¿Usted cree?, a mí me gustaba mi andrajosa y sucia ropa jajaja.- Respondí con una broma hacia el comentario de Hikari-san. Al parecer estaba de poco a poco volviendo a rehacer mi vida, ya tenía a una persona a la cual siempre estaría agradecida.

- Entonces creo que tienes un muy mal gusto.- Hikari-san capto mi broma y me siguió el juego.

- Si yo también lo creo.- Y luego de eso las dos nos pusimos a reír. Saben es muy lindo poder volver a sonreír.

- ¿Ya es hora de que sigas con tu aventura cariño?- Con una sonrisa muy cálida.

- Si, debo volver y terminar lo que empecé.- dije recordando a esos dos tipos que me atacaron.

- Lo comprendo, eso si cuando tengas tiempo ven y hablemos un momento.- Dice Hikari-san con un tono más o menos de anhelo.

- Claro que volveré, perdone mi comentario muy atrevido Hikari-san pero usted se convirtió en una hermana mayor para mí.- Digo unas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Hikari-san me da un abrazo que yo también respondo.- Yo igual pienso en ti como si fueras mi hermanita.- Dice Hikari-san, esas palabras me hicieron feliz.

Al deshacer el abrazo le pregunto.- ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Qué año es?- Digo con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-Ay por Arceus querida, enserio pienso que te fuiste a la Luna. Estamos en Ciudad Plateada y estamos a 5 de Marzo del **** - Me comenta Hikari-san mientras da la vuelta y busca algo detrás de la barra.

Wow estoy más que cerca de Ciudad Verde y el Bosque en el cual estaba esa noche era el Bosque Verde y ¡Han pasado 3 años desde que fui secuestrada y desaparecí!, Tengo 21 años, los acabo de cumplir hace 2 días atrás. Ahora tengo ganas de reír, de llorar, de gritar y saltar, pero mejor me contengo.

-Ten querida.- la voz de Hikari-san me saca de mi trance y vuelvo a la normalidad. La veo sosteniendo una bolsa con un estampado de flores rojas y un listón pegado en una esquina, mientras deposita el paquete en mis brazos dice-. Feliz cumpleaños Yellow-chan.- Susurra tan bajo que solo lo oí yo, aunque no había nadie más en la recepción.

Siento como algo cálido va bajando por mi mejilla y recién me doy cuenta que estoy llorando, no lo entiendo ¿Porque estoy llorando? Hikari-san me abraza y me vuelve a susurrar al oído.

-Has crecido mucho Yellow. Tan solo te reconocí cuando te estaba curando la espalda, ahí estaba ese lunar tan especial tuyo con forma de Pikachu que vi una vez cuando tu tenías tan solo 6 años ¿Recuerdas? Llegaste llorando porque te habías caído de un árbol que estaba escalando y dijiste que te subiste en el por qué querías ser más alta que todos y así ya nadie te molestaría ¿Recuerdas?, en ese tiempo yo estaba recién empezando a convertirme en enfermera. Tú fuiste a la primera persona que ayude, luego de que te cure tu dijiste ¡Muchas gracias…

-…por todo Hikari-Onee-chan.- Termino la frase que me decía Hikari-Onee-chan.

- Así que si te acuerdas.- Dice ella mientras me abraza con fuerza, al igual que yo.

- No podría olvidar a Onee-chan tan fácilmente.- Dije mientras lágrimas y lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Después de eso Onee-chan me deseo un buen viaje y que la visitara cada vez que pueda, yo solo le sonreí y dije:

-¡Gracias por todo Hikari-Onee-chan!- Y luego me marcho, me queda un camino muy largo el cual recorrer.

**Siguiente Objetivo: ****Conseguir información sobre mis secuestradores. Ellos no se saldrán con la suya, yo obtendré mi venganza.**

Aquí yo, pues verán soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, esta es la primera historia que he creado yo solita ^U^.

Estoy muy nerviosa siento como maripositas en el estómago, pero estoy muy, muy feliz. Espero que no les haya aburrido mi historia y tratare de actualizarla lo más rápido que pueda.

No se de que parte de mi muy retorcida y confusa imaginación saque la historia, si no recuerdo mal fue cuando estaba por quedarme dormida y vino sola a mi cabeza y como no pude sacarme la idea de mi cabeza pues la escribí y ahora la leen ustedes :3

En esta historia solo saldrán personajes de Pokemon Adventures y no del anime y uno que otro personaje que cree yo sola de alguna parte de mi cabeza bueno y ahora que ya dije todo lo que quería decir me marcho

*Se sube en su pony robot que vuela y dispara rayos de la cabeza y se va* (o)/


	2. Buscando Pistas

Después de pensarlo un poco, llegue a la conclusión de que si quería saber más sobre mis captores, tendría que volver sobre mis pasos hacia donde todo comenzó. No quería ir hacia allí, ya que, eso significaba que estaría demasiado, a mi gusto, cerca de Pueblo Paleta. No es que odie el pueblo, es muy bonito, lo que en realidad odio son algunas personas que se alojan en él.

También tengo que cruzar por Ciudad Verde, ese si será un problema, yo vivía ahí y definitivamente no será nada cómodo ver más de lo debido caras conocidas.

-Rayos.- Dejo salir algo de mi frustración al verme acorralada. Pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada, solo tendré que ir y volver.

Camine hacia las afueras de Ciudad Plateada y me dirigí al Bosque Verde. Con tan solo saber que estoy en el, hace que muchos recuerdos salgan a flote, recuerdos de un suceso un tanto lejano en cuanto a mi agrado y afecto, pero en tiempo no demasiado.

-Por Arceus, si que es molesto, como diablos pude ser tan tonta.-Murmure a mí misma mientras un recordaba un poco de mi pasado.

Me encontraba en el Bosque Verde como la mayoría del tiempo, solo que esta vez estaba acompañada por Red-san, sentados a los pies de un árbol, conversábamos sobre cómo le había ido en su último viaje, aunque parece que él estuviera hablando solo, yo me estaba encargando de tan solo verle, Red-san ya no se ve tanto como la primera vez que lo conocí o cuando lo rescate de la Elite Four, ahora es más alto y más guapo, no me sorprende si uno de estos días me dice que ya tiene una novia. Les aseguro que será muy hermosa, no como yo, se ha vuelto más fuerte junto a sus pokemon y se ha hecho más maduro. Siempre temo que un día yo le llegue a aburrir. Aun así sé que Red-san no me dejara de lado, porque todavía tendré un lugar en su corazón como su amiga o como esa chica con la que siempre va de paseo hacia el Bosque Verde, aunque ya se lo sepa de memoria. No importa cuánto tiempo pase o que pase alrededor de Red-san el siempre tendrá una mirada amable y cálida. Soy muy afortunada de poder ser una de las personas a las cuales él le sonría y hable.

-Y entonces le dije a Saur que usara hoja afilada, y gracias a ese ataque derrotamos al pokemon del chico que me había desafiado.- Dijo Red-san con emoción.- ¿Y qué te parece Yellow?

-Ah, parece que tuviste una muy divertida aventura.- Respondo lo primero que me viene a la mente para que no descubra que lo miraba más a él, en vez de escuchar sobre su batalla.

-Pero claro que fue muy emocionante.- Dice Red-san resaltando lo obvio.- Siempre se conoce gente y pokemones nuevo, tú también deberías de salir alguna vez.- ¡¿Qué?! , Estoy imaginándome muchas cosas o acaso Red-san me acaba de invitar a su próxima salida.

-…Esto y-yo… ehm…b-bueno t-tal vez para la p-próxima.- Digo muy nerviosa, ¿cómo se supone que tenía que responder a eso?

-Claro entonces tienes que venir conmigo. Así sabré que no te harás algún daño.- Me dice Red-san como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo cual me entristece.

- Red-san eres muy malo, se cuidarme yo sola.- Digo e inflo mis cachetes mientras frunzo el ceño.

-Si se eso, pero de esta manera no me sentiré tan solo en el próximo viaje.- Me habla mientras yo me sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada. Red-san me había considerado a mí para la próxima vez que él vaya de aventura.

- Pero, ¿No sería mejor preguntarle a alguien más? – Digo algo apenada.

-¿Uh? Y eso ¿Por qué?

-Porque podría terminar siendo una molestia para Red-san

- Claro que no lo serias, es mucho más divertido si estoy con Yellow.- Habla Red-san, me pregunto qué cara estará haciendo ahora, pero no me atrevo a mirar por miedo a que el viera lo sonrojada que estoy.

-B-bueno si… si a Red-san n-no le importa, creo… creo que iría.- Murmuro llena de vergüenza.

Se preguntan si al final fui con Red, bueno déjenme decirles que no. El profesor Oak lo llamo y le dijo que si le podía hacer un encargo, el cual estaba fuera de la región. Red se emocionó tanto que ni siquiera empaco y para cuando volvió, ya ni se acordaba de la promesa hasta que se la mencione como un simple comentario.

Luego de eso él se disculpó, porque no se acordó que habíamos dicho eso y yo como tonta enamorada me fue imposible enojarme o exigirle que para la próxima si me llevara.

-Que idiota.- Me decía con burla hacia mí misma por haber sido tan estúpida por creer todas esas lindas palabras que de seguro que cuando fueron pronunciadas ya habían sido olvidadas y se las había llevado el viento.

Como sea ya estaba saliendo del Bosque Verde y veía ya la Ciudad, camine hasta la salida. Otra vez una ola de recuerdo me golpeo, pero los ignore y continúe avanzando. Veía que no todo en la ciudad había cambiado. Una que otra pared pintada, algún nuevo local, gente que encontraba que estaba algunos centímetros más baja y otros niños que se encontraban mucho más altos. Creo que los cambios eran más o menos mínimos. Todavía se sentía ese agradable y suave murmullo de la gente, la misma amable y familiar atmosfera que cubría la ciudad, los pokemon caminando con emoción junto a sus entrenadores inexpertos y hambrientos de nuevas experiencias y el mismo olor natural que provenía desde el Bosque Verde.

Lo que me gusto más fue que no sentía ninguna mirada sobre mí, eso me aliviaba, ya que quería irme lo más rápido que pudiera de esta parte de la región o tal vez de la mismísima región.

Pase por frente a un mostrador y vi claramente mi reflejo, no me molesto lo que vi, como antes pasaba hace tres años. Me vi parada con la frente en alto, mi expresión no era para nada tímida, sino que reflejaba una determinación y confianza conmigo misma y hacia mi objetivo de desenmascarar a esos malditos que me había capturado. Mi ropa mantenía casi el mismo estilo de antes: Traía un Top sin mangas amarillo abotonado hasta el inicio de mi cuello, dejaba al descubierto mis brazos, unos Short de Jeans, unas pantimedias negras y unas botas moradas, pero a diferencia de antes mi cabello iba suelto y tan solo me llegaba unos centímetros más abajo del hombro . Creo que es un poco difícil dejar de lado algunas viejas costumbres, como la de ahora con mi ropa, es gracioso, aun así nadie me ha reconocido pareciera, ya que, he visto pasar más de una cara muy bien conocida. Nadie se ha volteado a verme dos veces, creo que la memoria del ser humano es muy frágil, la distorsionas un poco y se confunde.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, lo único que hice fue arrugar la nariz cuando leí el nombre del líder de gimnasio: Green Oak, creí que él también era mi amigo, ya saben, uno no lo dice con palabras pero los valora, él fue quien me enseño a como entrenar a mi pokemon y yo lo ayude a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Blue, cada vez que todos nos reuníamos como Dexholders, yo lo ayudaba con la limpieza junto a Crystal, Silver y Ruby, para que no se le hiciera tan duro después de las locuras que cometían Red, Blue, Gold y Sapphire-Suspiro- Bueno será mejor que no siga perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Green! Oye escúchame, detente.- Oh mierda, esa voz si no me equivoco proviene de…

- Si, ya te había escuchado Blue.- Mientras oía eso me escondí entre unos árboles para que no me vean.

-Pero piénsalo bien, no te parece extraño.- Dice Blue al parecer vieron algo raro, será mejor que me vaya cuando ellos entren al gimnasio.

-Si me lo parece, ahora _ellos _se extendieron hacia Johto.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? , de qué diablos hablan.

- ¿Tú crees que fueron los mismos de hace un tiempo?- ¿Hace un tiempo de qué?

- Tal vez lo sean, Gold ya me había llamado y me dijo que estaban haciendo lo mismo que aquí.- Como odio no entender las situaciones, no sé de qué estarán hablando, y puede que sea alguna pista de lo que yo busco.

- Y si son del mismo grupo que s…- Solo pude escuchar eso, luego entraron al gimnasio y continuaron su conversación allí.

Bueno mejor sigo con lo de antes, estaba saliendo de Ciudad Verde y me acercaba más y más a la Ruta 1, mi plan era hablar con los pokemon salvajes de por ahí, donde me atacaron. Ellos puede que me digan algo.

Mientras más y más avanzaba por la carretera, el recuerdo y la rabia iba poco a poco creciendo en mi interior, recordaba como ellos se estaban riendo de mi cuando me golpeaban, cuando experimentaban, cuando me _tocaban, _me estaban temblando de ira los hombros. Lo único que quería era venganza y acabar con esos inmundos cerdos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba parada justo donde el Golbat me había atacado, mire alrededor y me acerque a la hierba. Busque y busque, hasta que encontré un pequeño Pidgey.

-Oye ¿tú sabes acerca de alguna joven con un Pikachu hace tres años que fue atacada por dos hombre y un Golbat?

-Pid.- Responde con un movimiento de cabeza de izquierda y derecha.

- Oh, ya veo, de todas formas muchas gracias.- Digo un poco frustrada, tal vez me cueste un poco más saber sobre ellos.

Hable con varios pokemon, todos ellos no sabían mucho o algunos dicen recordar a dos hombres que los adormecieron u atacaron. Debe haber algún pokemon que si haya resistido el somnífero y no lo hubieran visto esos dos.

-Dime ¿tú sabes algo?- le preguntaba al octavo Rattata. Ya algo cansada de todo esto.

- Ratt.- El pokemon empezó a asentir y a saltar en forma de afirmación.

- ¿En serio?, genial y dime ¿que viste?- Digo algo esperanzada de encontrar lo que buscaba mientras posaba mi mano en la cabeza del pokemon.

Veo entre los arbustos como un hombre le pega violentamente a una chica rubia, la cual cae al suelo después de unos segundos. Los dos sujetos hablaban entre si tan naturalmente como si la joven tirada en el piso no existiera.

-Demostró ser más resistente que las demás, seguro que ella si dura más del año.- Decía con una asquerosa sonrisa un hombre delgado y alto, su ropa consistía en un suéter negro con capucha y pantalones igualmente negros, parecía muy desarreglado, como si antes hubiera tenido una gran batalla en vez de haber tan solo disparado un simple dardo.

-Ya sabes que después de los 6 meses si no está muerta somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con ella, eje je je.- Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto asco hacia unas simples palabras y más aún al recordar mi experiencias futuras con ellos.

- Llevémonosla antes que alguien nos vea.- Dijo el hombre dueño del Golbat.-No quiero tener más problemas.

Después de eso tomaron a la desmayada chica y la metieron en una especie de camioneta de carga blanca. La depositaron en la parte trasera, cerraron sus puertas y.-

-Ghaa, no me molestaría que esta chica sobreviviera las pruebas, es del tipo que me gustan, gyajajaja .- Río uno de los hombre, que por la distancia no logre reconocer, pero que con su risa y comentario contagio a el otro.

- Jejejeje, a mí también me gusta.- Nota mental para Yellow, matar a esos asquerosos cerdos.

Luego de sus estúpidas y morbosas risas, ellos se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron.

Retire a mano de aquel Rattata y le acaricie detrás de la oreja mientras de mi cara se veía una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias, me ayudaste más de los que podrías imaginar.- El Rattata me ve con unos ojos preocupados.

- Oh, no te preocupes estoy bien, yo lamento que hayas tenido que ver y recordar a esos sujetos.- Respondo mientras me voy levantando de donde me encontraba hincada.

-Y estate tranquilo, los encontrare y los hare pagar por lo que les hicieron a todos ustedes y a esa chica.- Digo con una sonrisa para despreocupar a el pokemon.

- ¡Ratt!- Grita la pequeña rata dándome ánimos.

-¡Ya lo sé! , me esforzare al máximo y no me rendiré hasta encontrarlos y que reciban lo que se merecen.- Dije entusiasmada por que las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco.

Al mirar el cielo me di cuenta que me llevo bastante encontrar a algún pokemon que haya visto algo, ya que, era de noche ya. A demás el recuerdo de ese Rattata era bastante extenso.

-Wow, ya es de noche.- Murmure para mí misma mientras caminada de vuelta.

- Y-Ye… ¿Yellow?- Escucho que alguien me llama y por inercia doy vuelta, grave error.

- ¿Eh?- digo mientras estoy girando lentamente mi cabeza.

Y lo que veo no me gusta para nada. Seis pares de ojos que me miran impactados, expectantes y ansiosos.

-Oh mierda.-Pienso y digo al verme metida en lo que menos quería en este momento y eso era ver sus caras.

**Siguiente Objetivo:**** Dejar en claro quién soy ahora y buscar pistas de mis secuestradores y para que o quien pueda que trabajen.**

Tan-tan-tan ya termine el segundo capítulo y que me dicen. No sean tan malitos y guarden sus tomates por favor D:

Como es fin de semana aproveche de terminar el capítulo y lo subí enseguida xD

No se que más decirles sobre el capítulo, así que les diré algo que me tiene muy emocionada:

**MAÑANA DOMINGO 18 VUELVE THE WALKING DEAD **:D

Estoy muy emocionada, falta poquito, muy poquito.

Si por aquí se encuentra algún fan, espero que entienda mi emoción, además de miedo por los malditos spoilers D: TTuTT

Bueno sin nada más que decir me voy.


	3. Aclarando dudas

-Ye-Ye…Yellow.- Escuche a alguien decir mi nombre a lo cual yo por inercia volteo.

- Oh mierda.- Digo al ver seis pares de ojos expectantes y ansiosos al verme.

Frente a mí no solo se encontraban mis disque "amigos" de Kanto, sino que también estaban los de Johto. Cada uno de ellos me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si vieran a un muerto en vida. Al parecer les sorprendió mucho el verme, no se lo esperaban, pobrecillos.

-¿Si? , ¿Qué necesitan?- Digo fingiendo que todo este enojo que va acumulándose en mi interior no existiera y le estoy hablando a unos completos extraños.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Yellow? O ¿Acaso no nos reconoces?- Pregunta Red quien tenía en la cara escrita con letras en imprenta la palabra confusión, a lo que a mí me gustaría preguntar ¿cómo diablos se acuerda de mí?

- Disculpa, pero ¿Tengo la obligación de acordarme de cada cara que vea en mi vida?- Le respondo poniendo una mano en mi cadera e inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha.

-¡Yellow! , tu si nos conoces bien, ¡somos tus amigos!- Grita Blue con un tono de voz un poco ¿Enojado? , de qué diablos se enoja, ¿para qué quiero amigos que te dejan de lado cuando más los necesitas?

- Yo no tengo amigos.- Dije con poco interés en la conversación.- Yo solo me tengo a mi misma y a mis pokemon.- Y luego de eso los mire con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué se refiere Yellow-senpai? Somos nosotros ¿cómo no lo ves?- Me pregunta algo desesperado Gold.-Empiezo a reír por lo bajo mientras sonrió de lado.

- Los veo, y ¿Te digo que veo?, veo a seis personas en las cuales creí que podía confiar, pero las apariencias engañan ¿no?- Digo murmurando con rencor.

Eso los llego a sorprender más de lo que espere y sin poder contenerme empecé a reír descaradamente a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qu-qué… qué es tan chistoso?- Dice Crystal cuando empezaba a dolerme un poco el estómago.

-¿Es necesario responder? , pues lo gracioso son sus caras, aun después de todo lo que he pasado ustedes tienen la hipocresía de presentarse como si nada frente a mí.- Dejo de reír y la mirada se me endurece.

-Explícate Yellow.- Dice directamente Green.

- ¿Hay algo que explicar?, mejor expliquen ustedes que han hecho estos tres años.- Quiero saber más que nada que fue tan importante para ellos, que tuvieron que dejarme botada.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada importante, mejor dinos tu porque te fuiste por tanto tiempo.- Vuelve a hablar Blue mientras suelta la mano de Green.

- Verán me paso algo muy divertido, dos amables y guapos hombres justo donde están parados, me invitaron a alojarme en su nuevo hotel, este hotel era muy exclusivo porque si no te invitaban tu no tenías derecho a alojamiento, también tenían sus propias normas de vestimenta y te tenían varios tipos de entretenciones, a veces la comida escaseaba y no tenían que darte, por seis meses te ponían a prueba si eras digna o no de quedarte, cuando uno pasaba la prueba las entretenciones eran cada vez más y más recurrentes, los mismos hombres que me invitaron me hacían muchas visitas y jugábamos muchos juegos, eran tan divertidos que al momento que ellos se iban quedaba agotada y hasta llegaba a llorar por los sentimientos encontrados que se alojaban en mí, cuando ya me quise ir tan solo lo dije, me entregaron a mis pokemon y me fui, ahora mismo estoy dando un paseo para recordar lo feliz que fui al momento en que esos dos encantadores sujetos me subieron a su lujoso y cómodo auto. Hasta que llegaron ustedes y me arruinaron mis queridos recuerdos.- Dije con burla mientras pronunciaba cada una de las palabras lenta y cuidadosamente para que llegaran a captar el mensaje de que nada era como sonaba en realidad.

- Yellow-senpai ¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo Silver quien fue el primero en captar el mensaje.

- ¿Sirve de algo el que lo sepan?, solo se entrometerán donde nadie los necesita, para que lo sepan la pequeña y tierna Yellow murió.- Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso.- Ella murió después de la última visita que le proporcionaron esos sujetos, ella perdió la esperanza en todos y cada una de las personas que conoció y conocerá, decidió ser independiente, no necesitar a nadie y hacer lo que ella quiera, eso sucedió. – Luego de eso volteo para irme, ya me había aburrido la conversación.

-Me importa un mierda lo que suceda desde ahora, véanme como quieran, tan solo no me molesten, estaré muy ocupada buscando realizar mis metas y para el que se entrometa tan solo lo sacare del camino, eso es todo.- Digo lo último que tenía que decir y saco a Kitty.

-Kitty sácame de aquí.- Le digo a mi Butterfree mientras me toma y nos elevamos.

-¡Espera! Yellow, ¡no nos has dicho nada!- Me dice Red sin esperar el que yo me fuera así sin más.

- ¡Jodete Red! Tú no eres mi dueño.- Le digo mientras Kitty vuela alejándome los más rápido que puede de todos ellos, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que me sentía.

Lo último que vi no tiene precio, Red estaba desconcertado al haber escuchado el cómo lo mandaba al diablo, creo que jamás le llegue a hablar así como lo hice ahora, pero él debe aprender que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Kitty voló conmigo hasta el amanecer. Llegue a parar a Ciudad Celeste, después de eso le felicite por su esfuerzo y entro en su pokeball para que tuviera su merecido descanso.

Mire alrededor, las casas, los edificios y las calles. No tenía nada en especial que viera esa ciudad, solo una cosa: que aquí vive la perra en celo de Misty, no es que la odie, no me malentiendan, solo que después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada empecé a analizar mis memorias y luego de eso llegue a la conclusión que le gustaba Red, otra estúpida víctima.

O-O-O-O

Nos encontrábamos en el cumpleaños de Bue, a ella si que le gusta hacer las cosas lo más llamativo posible, invito a todos sus conocidos y a los conocidos de estos. Hay gente que viene incluso de Sinnoh, desde cuando Blue tiene contactos en Sinnoh, ni siquiera yo lo sé, solo sé que tengo que tener más cuidado desde ahora con ella, aún más si es mi amiga. Pero bueno, todo fue muy divertido, conocí un sinfín de gente nueva, unas muy agradables y otras no tanto, también vi pokemones que jamás en mi vida he presenciado, aprendí un montón sobre ellos y sus entrenadores, había gente que también se especializaba en la medicina pokemon, con ellos conocí nuevas formas de curar a mis pokemones.

En toda la noche jamás deje de sentirme llena de nuevas sorpresas, pero a quien casi ni hable fue con Red-san, eso me dejo un poco triste, porque cada vez que lo volteaba a mirar tenia a Misty-san colgada de su brazo, creo que al fin decidió por tener novia, lo sabía, no soy nada bonita comparada con ella, no soy alguien importante como lo es Misty-san, además de ser una excelente entrenadora, es muy hermosa.

Decidí acercarme a la pareja para felicitarlos y charlar un poco con ellos, aun si mi corazón dolía como mil demonios a cada paso que daba.

-R-Red-san… Misty-san… Y-yo quería…- Antes de poder seguir Red-san dice muy alegremente.

-¡Yellow!, ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en toda la noche.- Habla Red-san, es tan amable, pero solo hace que me duela más mi corazón al escucharlo. Desvió un poco mi mirada hacia Misty-san, la cual me mira enojada, oh ya veo, los interrumpí en un momento íntimo de pareja y ahora Red-san me habla así por cortesía. Ahora tengo ganas de llorar.

-Ehm... y-yo… solo venía a s-saludar y y-ya me iba.- Dije apurada por irme para poder dar rienda suelta a mis lágrimas.

-¿Solo a eso? Yellow que dices, te tienes que quedar más con nosotros que tan aburridos que estábamos.- Red-san pareciera que no mintiera, pero entonces ¿Por qué se aburriría de su novia?

-P-pero yo d-debo ir a-al baño.- Digo en un hilo de voz para zafarme del agarre que Red-san está ejerciendo sobre mis hombros.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame Yellow, no quería molestarte.- Red-san me suelta y voltea un poco su cara, debido a que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, claro que no tanto como las mías y aun si tan solo fueran por la vergüenza que lo tuve que hacer pasar, se veía adorablemente lindo.

Me fui corriendo y al pasar al lado de Misty-san creo haber imaginado que me hablaba, por que dudo que me diga.- Aléjate de él, Red será solo mío.-Si solo debe ser mi imaginación.

O-O-O-O

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Misty fue la que uso los métodos más patéticos para poder acercarse a Red, mentía que necesitaba un compañero de entrenamiento para que lucharan sus pokemon, decía que iba de paseo a Pueblo Paleta por que le gustaba el ambiente, lo tomaba del brazo porque según ella Red era tan despistado que se perdería si no lo sujetaba, cada vez que Red dejaba de hablar con ella y buscaba a alguien más, Misty se desesperaba y decía cualquier tontería sobre alguna leyenda pokemon para atraer a Red hacia ella.

Lo repito: Patético, si no me creen analicen un poco más la situación. Fuera de eso, ahora debo buscar más información sobre a qué tipo de organización pudieron pertenecer mis secuestradores, primero que todo me actualizare sobre los últimos sucesos que podrían haber pasado en la región.

Me compre unos cuantos diarios de distintas editoriales, casi todos no tenían algo muy apreciable solo traían lo típico: Joven Pescador atrapa Magikarp dorado, vea que bayas dejara más reluciente el pelaje de su pokemon, Descubierta nueva evolución de Eevee y seguí y seguí leyendo encabezados como aquellos. Ninguno tenía mucha relevancia, era lo común que uno pudiera encontrar. Creí que no hallaría ninguna pista hasta que vi:

**Vuelve la misteriosa ola de secuestros de Kanto.**

Eso claramente llamo mi atención y seguí leyendo, al parecer por las fechas de mi desaparición ya habían reporta otros 7 casos más de jóvenes de aproximadamente de la misma edad que la mía, hubo un total de 23 secuestros hace tres años, el año pasado tan solo fueron denunciados 18 secuestros y este año ya se conocen 5, al parecer les gusta tener chicas de reservas a esos malditos. Se dice que no se sabe nada sobre los captores y no se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo todavía y que lo único que tienen en común las victimas es que son mujeres jóvenes. También dice que se están empezando a denunciar secuestros en Johto. Ahora entiendo de qué estaban hablando Green y Blue ayer en la tarde.

Creo que lo que puedo deducir de todo esto es: que no son pocos los que estuvieron a cargo de mí y las otras chicas, ellos son un grupo más o menos grande. Descarto de primera al equipo Rocket, aunque todavía este vivo Giovanni, él no se interesa en la gente, si no en los pokemon, además me conoce y sabría que yo estoy entre sus capturas.

Estos chicos son nuevos o llevan bastante tiempo moviéndose entre las sombras, también cuando me secuestraron, ellos no tenían un uniforme en específico, demasiado raro.

Seguí con mi investigación que, sin darme cuenta, las calles ya estaban bien concurridas y mi estómago ya daba la alarma de que no había comido en un buen tiempo. Me levante y vi a mis pokemon que también reclamaban por algo de desayunar, me disculpe con ellos y camine hacia alguna tienda abierta.

Compre unas cuantas bayas y demás. Me senté en una banca de un parque para ver como todo mi equipo comía tranquilamente. Creo que yo también comeré algo. Mientras muerdo un pedazo de pan repaso todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta ahora:

Volví a reencontrarme con una antigua conocida mía que hiso que mis ánimos por volver a rehacer mi vida se incrementaran, ya no me avergüenzo de mi misma, pude dejar en claro que no quería ver de nuevo a mis "amigos" y descubrí algo de información sobre quienes pueden ser la gente que me mantuvo cautiva durante tres tortuosos y largos años.

Y mientras pensaba en aquello poco a poco mis ojos se me hicieron más pesados, hasta que me deje llevar y descanse.

O-O-O-O

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrada en esta maldita y enfermiza habitación blanca?, ya no lo sé, estoy cansada, lo que me hacen aquí es muy doloroso, pero resistiré para no avergonzar a Red-san, a mis amigos y mi título de DexHolder. Si, debo resistir como lo hacen mis pokemones también. Todo lo que me queda ahora es esperar a por mí rescate. Gracias a que de repente me escabullo y oigo conversaciones de algunos hombres, se me hace una idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, los escucho decir cosas como:

-Maldición, la número 14 se debilito, solo resistió dos dosis completas.- Dijo el hombre nº 1

- ¿Solo dos?, jajaja la última que capture resistió 4.- Hablo el hombre nº 2 mientras se reía

-La 14 estaba cerca de cumplir los 6 meses y yo ya me estaba emocionando.- El hombre nº 1 dijo algo que me exalto.

- Hubieras tenido mucha suerte si tu primera captura resistiera todas las pruebas.- menciono el hombre nº2.- yo pude "_estrenar" _por primera vez a mi cuarta captura.

-Ugh y ¿Qué le pudiste hacer?-Dijo con un tono resignado el hombre nº1

-Que no le hice sería mejor pregunta.- Respondió con orgullo el 2do hombre mientras yo sentía asco.- Era perfecta, bonita cara, buena voz, cuerpo de infarto su carácter uhm… era tan ruda, estaba tan decidida a que ella ganaría, el odio que se veía en su mirada bastaba para poder ponerme excitado.- Repito, sentí un asco inimaginable.

- ¿Y qué le sucedió si era tan maravillosa?- El hombre 1 se oía interesado.

- Cumplió el año y probaron si resistía ya las 12 dosis.- Dijo triste el hombre 2.

- Aaah, no resistió ¿verdad?- El hombre 1 igualmente cambio su tono de voz.

- No, y lo que más me dolió fue que no me avisaron para poder darle su noche de despedida.- No sé si sentirme alegre por que el no pudo tocarla o entristecerme por la chica que estuvo en manos de todos estos hijos de perra.

Luego de eso, se alejaron demasiado para seguir escuchando. Ahora yo pienso ¿Qué número seré? Acaso seré la 20 o la 30, tampoco es que quiera saber, mi nombre es Yellow y ese por siempre será. Mientras pienso en aquello la puerta de mi habitación se habré dejando ver al hombre que le había disparado a Chuchu, me pongo a la defensiva y pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?- Digo a la vez que me pongo de pie

-Wow, tranquila gatita no te hare daño, solo vengo a ver como esta mi chica.- Y luego de pronuncias esa palabras con su asquerosa boca me mira de arriba hacia abajo, me siento con nauseas con tan solo que él me vea.

-Nada mal, nada mal, eres bastante resistente a las dosis me dicen.- me mira con una sonrisa torcida.- no me lo creí en un principio, pero con ver en el estado en el que te encuentras, ahora entiendo.

-¿Eh?-¿Resistente a qué?, ¿a esas inyecciones que me dan antes y después de comer?

- Lo normal es que las chicas se empiecen a poner pálidas después de la primera semana, en la cual se dan menos de la mitad de una inyección, luego su pelo se les empieza a poner opaco y hasta se les cae, eso pasa entre la segunda y tercera semana donde se empiezan a dar ya dosis completas, a los dos meses a algunas les da depresión y otras empiezan a alucinar, ellas son las que demuestran que antes de llegar aquí eran inestables emocionalmente y tenemos que bajar el número de dosis que se les da semanalmente, a el cuarto mes algunas se suicidan con lo que encuentren: sus uñas, sabanas, bolsas, platos o vasos rotos, las chicas que habían caído en depresión son las que lo hacen y al sexto mes si todavía queda alguna viva, cuerda y establemente sana, es el hallazgo del año y la probaran para ver si resiste cinco dosis seguidas y déjame decirte que puede que esa seas tú. Resiste una semana más por favor, ya que te hare una visita si pasas la prueba y te prometo que te encantara.- Después de decir eso el empieza a reírse y se va como llego.

O-O-O-O

Desperté al sentir como Dody me picaba con suavidad la mejilla. Mire a todos, al parecer cada uno se acomodó a mi alrededor y se relajó a su manera, Chuchu corría y perseguía a Ratty, Omny, Gravvy y Kitty dormían plácidamente acurrucados entre ellos y Dody parece que me despertó por accidente cuando acomodo su cabeza. Me sentí en paz junto a mis pokemon al ver como convivían en armonía todos juntos. A lo lejos veía como tres niños querían acercarse para ver, a lo que a mí parecía, mi equipo.

-Vengan ellos no les harán nada, son amigables.- Les dije incitándolos a venir.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta estar al frente mío. Creo que no me equivoque al ver como cada uno veía fascinado a alguno de mis pokemon.

-Onee-san dime ¿Dónde pudiste atrapar a este pokemon?- pregunto un niño como de 10 años de edad que tocaba el lomo de Gravvy.

Reí y dije.- Él es Gravvy y evoluciono de un Graveler.

-Wow, ¡Yo tengo un Geodude!- dijo emocionado el pequeño

- Felicidades Ian, tu si tendrás al pokemon que quieres.- Dijo la niña que miraba embelesada a Kitty.

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo conseguir un Butterfree?- Pregunte al ver su deseo por el pokemon.

-¡Por favor!- Respondió al instante.

-Ok, solo necesitas capturar un Caterpie, el cual luego será un Metapod y finalmente de que entrenen arduamente evolucionara a un Butterfree.

- ¡Sí! Solo necesito atrapar a un Caterpie.- Decía emocionada la chica de unos 8 años de edad.

- Pues yo he estudiado y memorizado casi todos los pokemon de la región y no sé dónde poder conseguir este.- Un chico de como 14 años apuntaba a Omny.

- Él es un Omastar y evoluciono de Omanyte, de seguro que no lo conoces porque se llega a considerar extinto.- al decir eso los tres chicos mostraron gran asombro.- Para tener uno necesitas el fósil Hélix, a mí me lo dieron cuando era un Omastar, si tú quieres uno, no será tan fácil.- Digo esperando ver que el niño se desanime, en cambio paso lo contrario

-Genial, amo los retos. Lograre encontrar muchos fósiles y tendré un equipo de pokemones pre-históricos y raros.

Luego de eso hable un tiempo con los chicos y me di cuenta que por lo menos todavía habrán muchas más generaciones que valoren y peleen junto a sus pokemon en batallas. Cada niño tenían diferentes sueños: el primer niño llamado Ian quería convertirse en Líder de gimnasio para poder demostrar su fuerza y cariño hacia los pokemon, la pequeña que supe que se llamaba Lucy quería tener su propia guardería pokemon, dijo que le encantaba ir a la guardería de la Ruta 5 para ayudar y cuidar a los pokemon dejados ahí y por último el chico mayor de nombre Jimmy quería convertirse en un investigador y lograr dejar su nombre grabado en la historia de los avances tecnológicos para la medicina pokemon. Cada uno de ellos ya tenía un sueño que cumplir a futuro, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, ellos tenían una meta muy noble en donde tenían como punto en común, el bien de los pokemon. Si yo comparara mi sed de venganza con los tiernos objetivos de ellos, no soy nada.

Cuando ellos se fueron, yo reflexionaba sobre lo que me habían contado de sí mismos y aun sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien se me acercaba, yo no lo vi venir, porque se suponía que no debería estar aquí, debería estar a kilómetros alejado de mí, pero no, estaba ahí observándome silenciosamente, esperando un descuido para acercarse y lo logro, lo encontró y se hallaba sentado al lado mío. Me percate de esto luego de escuchar su voz.

-Con que aquí estabas Yellow.- Dijo con un tono muy despreocupado.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Le respondo con agresividad.

-Sabes, jamás pensé escucharte hablar así y me sorprende, pero estoy más feliz por verte. –Continuo hablando haciendo caso omiso a mí pregunta.

-Pues yo pensé que tu vendrías a mi rescate y no paso.-Dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Rescatarte de dónde?, cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que te fuiste a entrenar.

-Por favor ¿Entrenar? Que yo sepa la antigua Yellow era pacifista, a menos que alguien se encontrara en grave peligro.

-Eso pensé yo, pero cuando investigue lo único que descubrí fue que tu tío se había ido a Hoenn y no estaba tu ropa, toda tu casa estaba limpia, nada fuera de su lugar, no había signos de que te pudieran haber hecho algo dentro en ella y te hubieran llevado a algún lugar, cuando pregunte a tus vecinos dijeron que te vieron en la mañana vestida diferente y muy animada, como si estuvieras a punto de conseguir un premio, los chicos tampoco sabían nada, Blue dijo que había pasado la noche contigo en una pijamada y no le habías mencionado nada y por último cuando entre a tu habitación había una carta escrita a mano que decía:

"_Voy a salir por tiempo indefinido, me he dado cuenta que mis pokemon están fuera de forma y eso es una vergüenza como DexHolder, así que no me busquen por favor y espérenme a que vuelva"_

_Yellow _

-No puede ser, lees eso así y solo porque dice que lo escribí yo, significa que sea verdad.- Digo escéptica al ver que tan crédulos pudieron ser.

-Nunca dije que le creí, solo dije que lo encontré, luego de eso se la di a Blue y ella investigo la caligrafía de la carta. Los trazos, la forma de escritura y la redacción parecían como el tuyo, no se pudo hacer mucho al ver que las pruebas decían lo contrario de que te encontraras en peligro, todos te buscaron sin descanso, hasta vinieron a ayudar Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald e incluso ese chico Wally, pero llegamos a un punto muerto en la búsqueda y no se pudo hacer nada más que esperar por tu regreso.

-Perfecto, gracias por decirme la poca voluntad y determinación que tienen mis amigos, compañeros, camaradas o como a ti se te dé la gana llamarles, si esperas que al escuchar eso piense: Oh, se esforzaron tanto en buscarme, de verdad me valoraban, yo también los quiero chicos, jamás les guarde rencor y no tienen por qué darme explicación alguna, yo ya los perdone, lamento informarte esto, pero no, aún sigo llena de rencor y odio hacia ustedes y esos tipos, aun cada vez que veo tu cara me recuerdo a mí misma diciéndome: Aguanta un poco más Yellow, la ayuda ya está en camino, nunca te dejarían de lado tus amigos. Todo eso me hace darme cuenta de lo sola que estoy en el mundo, lo estúpida e ingenua que fui al creer en ustedes, en creer en ti Red, en creer que la amistad que compartíamos era un lazo increíblemente poderoso y siempre contaría con ustedes, hasta en un apocalipsis cuando el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Y en que aunque mi amor por ti no hubiera sido correspondido, yo contaría con tu ayuda, espere hasta que me di cuenta de mi realidad, escape por mi sola y ahora yo buscare mi venganza sola, así que te lo advierto: aléjate de mí, porque esta vez no seré yo quien salga lastimada, serás tú.-Al terminar de hablar y ver la cara desconcertada de Red, me marche, otra vez, y espero que no me siga, porque si lo hace puede que el termine lamentándolo más de lo que piense.

Su dulce y pequeña Yellow se fue para siempre y no volverá. Solo soy yo y mis pokemon.

**Siguiente Objetivo: ****Buscar más pistas sobre la organización que me capturo y mantener alejados de mi a cualquier DexHolder.**

¡Hola! Por aquí el tercer capítulo, en realidad no sé que estaba pensando al escribirlo.

Lo que si estoy pensando ahora es: ¡Puta que hace calor!

Y no tengo helado ni jugo para refrescarme (Vivo en una casa lleno de tiranos) TT-TT

Bueno sin nada más que decir o quejarme, me despido

(Enserio hace **mucho **calor y no miento) :'(


	4. Descubriendo secretos

Me aleje, nuevamente, de Red y ruego a todos los Dioses que ya no se me acerque más. Caminaba junto a Chuchu sin rumbo fijo, luego de la conversación que tuve hace unos minutos atrás, no sé por qué me siento algo ¿decepcionada?, creo que aún quedaban algunos restos de mi antigua yo, que esperaba alguna mejor escusa que: No encontramos ninguna pista, así que decidimos esperar a por tu regreso. Incluso ahora me dan falsas esperanzas, ya Yellow, déjalo ir, por Arceus.

-¡Chu!-Chuchu llamó mi atención así que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pero estaba demás preguntar, ella llevaba en su boca el diario que, por poco, dejo en el parque. Aunque si lo pierdo solo necesite comprar uno nuevo, pero no me está lloviendo dinero del cielo.

- Ah, gracias Chuchu.- Le agradezco a mi pikachu, a lo que recibo un reproche de parte de ella que me dice que sea más cuidadosa.

- Si, si, tendré más cuidado para la próxima.- Restándole importancia a lo que me está diciendo, vuelvo a poner mi atención al camino.

A lo lejos podía ver la tienda de bicis, ¿era mi idea? o ¿Estaba más grande? Ahí sí que hubo un cambio de tres años, me da igual, pero no está demás observar algún detalle, de ellos puedo encontrar pistas.

Mis pistas eran escasas, aunque contundentes, mi plan de ahora es caminar por alguna carretera en medio de la noche para ver si ocurre algún intento de secuestro, solo necesito unos minutos con esos amables "caballeros" y listo.

Lo difícil era encontrarlos, porque era como tratar de ver el aire, sabes que está ahí, pero no lo puedes ver. Sera mejor que revise el mapa para escoger la ruta que tomare. Mientras sacaba el mapa, un dolor detrás de mí ojo izquierdo se instaló, era como si tuviera latido propio, y hacia, Boom, Boom, Boom, deje de caminar y me senté en el pasto, posando una mano que hacia presión contra mi ojo, como si tratara de aliviar el dolor con ese simple movimiento, todo me daba vueltas y mi vista estaba borrosa.

-Agh.- El dolor palpitante, hace incluso que suelte un quejido, y así como el dolor llego, se fue ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?, ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar?

-Chuuu.- Mire a mi derecha y ahí se encontraba Chuchu, el miedo se reflejaba en toda su cara y se agarraba fuertemente de mi rodilla, al mismo tiempo que sus patitas temblaban.

-Tranquila, tranquila, solo fue una jaqueca.- ella me mira como preguntándome que tan tonta podía ser para confundir eso con un simple dolor de cabeza.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, ya no me duele.- Y así empecé un debate con mi pokemon eléctrico sobre si esto podía llegarse a llama jaqueca o no.

O-O-O-O

Estaba ya cansándome de esto, Chuchu decía que mejor me tomaba una pausa en el centro pokemon de la ciudad ¿Eso de que me sirve? Solo perderé el tiempo. Lo que yo quiero son pistas de los llamados "Secuestradores de Kanto".

-¿Mira que te parece esto?, Nos quedamos aquí, sentadas, descansando como tu querías, pero para no desperdiciar mi tiempo yo leo los otros periódicos .-Le enseño los diarios que todavía no había leído, a lo cual recibo uno afirmación del Pikachu.

Continúe con mi búsqueda de pistas, si es que todavía queda alguna, no quería desperdiciar ningún valioso minuto a perder el tiempo.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada.- Bufe por lo bajo, ¿Cómo es posible que a los periodistas de hoy en día les acepten publicar esta clase de noticias basura?, eran tan simples y aburridas como mirar una pared.

Como sea, dirigí la mirada hacia la calle, estaba más ruidosa de lo usual. La gente se amontonaba mientras formaban un círculo, escuchaba a muchas personas a lo lejos gritar y saltar de alegría, al parecer vieron algo que les gusto. Y oh, se trataba de una proposición de matrimonio, ahora quiero reír, el amor es algo tan complejo. Existen de muchos tipos y la mayoría para mí son falsos.

Es igual, cuando uno de los dos pierda el interés en el otro, ese matrimonio de seguro que termina. Tan aburrida estaba, no tenía más periódicos a los cuales leer y no estaba en mis planes ver esas absurdas noticias y entrevistas a gente farsante que promete el bien común y su verdadera naturaleza era tan similar a la de un cerdo. Cuando miras a la sociedad con nuevos ojos todo se ve tan diferente, antes hubiera deseado que aquella pareja encuentre la felicidad en los brazos del otro y cada noticia la hubiera leído aun si fueran tan aburridas y banales, solo por haber pensado en el esfuerzo del periodista.

Como sea, me levante del suelo y limpie el pasto que podría hacer quedado encima de mí. Pensaba que haría ahora para matar el tiempo, quizás podría ir de compras o mejor recorro la ciudad. Ninguna de las ideas que cruzaban por mi mente me convencía. No quiero perder el tiempo en algo tan trivial e innecesario. Nada venia y eso me desesperaba. Creo que mientras recorro un poco la ciudad encuentre algo de mi interés.

Paso por el frente de la tienda de bicis, ahora se ve que tiene más clientes por lo que veo y creo, ya que, estaban entrando y saliendo un buen grupo de hombres que cargaban cajas y cajas, ahora por las ventas debe de comprar mercancías más frecuentemente el dueño.

Continué con mi camino mirando los alrededores, lo digo de nuevo, este lugar no tiene mucho que llame la atención. Llegue al mercado principal del centro de la ciudad, entre a comprar todos los utensilios que me puedan faltar para alguna emergencia, comida y pokeballs.

Compre todo lo necesario y sin darme cuenta ya era las tres de la tarde y necesitaba comer, ahora fuera de mi encarcelamiento no iba a negarme el lujo y placer de la comida. Salí de la tienda y busque algún buen restaurante para entrenadores y pokemon. Por fortuna como aquí hay un gimnasio, también debe haber más locales para entrenadores. No tarde mucho en encontrar uno de mi agrado. Era pequeño y no tenía muchos clientes, pero a pesar de todo eso yo lo encontraba más que perfecto. Pedí una mesa en el patio y espere por la comida. Aprovechando el tiempo saque a mis pokemon y les dije que fueran pacientes, ya que en cualquier segundo llegaría nuestro encargo. Y no me equivoque, debido a lo vacío que se estaba el local, no tenían mucho trabajo. Agradecí al mesero, repartí y coloque en frente de mi equipo su plato correspondiente y ¡A comer!

-Uhm.- Exclamo al probar un trozo de comida del platillo, que de por si estaba más que delicioso.

Todos muy pronto acabamos con nuestro almuerzo y nuestros estómagos quedaron más que contentos y satisfechos.

-Disculpe, ¿desea pedir algo más?- El amable joven mesero que me estuvo atendiendo en todo momento ahora me ofrecía cortésmente la carta de postres. A lo cual no me resistí por pedir algún dulce.

-Claro, déjeme ver.- Luego de mirar por unos segundos algo que podría ser de mi agrado, lo encontré. Era nada más y nada menos que una tarta de bayas. Amaba esas tartas y no he probado ninguna en mucho tiempo, así que mi elección ya estaba tomada.

-Me gustaría ordenar una tarta de bayas.- Dije con una sonrisa soñadora y esperanzada de poder probar esa delicioso manjar de los dioses.

-En un segundo se la traigo.- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo en unos segundos? Ahora si estoy muy feliz. Tendré mi dulce tarta. Estoy tan emocionada que hasta podría saltar de la emoción, pero como me encuentro en un restaurant, debo comportarme. Estúpidos modales que han impuesto en nuestra sociedad.

Al momento en que pusieron mi majar en frente mío, me sentía tan alegre y dichosa que estaba por llorar. Tome el cubierto y lentamente lo fui acercando a mi postre, para sacar una porción de él y luego saborearla. Pronto estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca hasta que lo saboree. Subí al cielo y baje al infierno con una sola probada, sentía que podía en cualquier segundo morir en paz, me sentía relajada, sin ninguna preocupación, hasta creí que estaba flotando. Quería volver a repetir esa experiencia, sentir el estallido de emociones que causo un revuelvo en mi interior y se transformó en un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si volaran alocadas un gran número de Beautiflys.

-¿T-Tú Qu-qué haces aquí?- Al segundo en que escuche esa chillante y molesta voz que era imposible de no reconocer. Todo mi paraíso se desmorono a pedazos, realidad te lo imploro ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel solo conmigo? Frente a mí se encontraba mi antiguo "rival de amores", la gran perra celosa Misty, mejor conocida por estos lugares como "La sirena distorsionada"

-¿Qué no lo puedes ver ciega? Estoy comiendo, así que te pido si me puedes dejar tranquila, es de mala educación chillarle a la gente cuando trata de disfrutar su postre.

-¿Pero no se supone que deberías estar en el… ¡Jum!.. Bosque Verde? - Me vuelve a preguntar Misty.

-Que yo sepa no estoy encadenada al Bosque Verde, soy una entrenadora libre que puede disfrutar de su juventud de la forma que le plazca, no necesito darle en el gusto a alguien que no es yo, mi familia y ni mucho menos algún amigo, porque tú eres una simple conocida que no tiene que meter su _"hocico"_ y _hurgar_ en la vida privada de los demás.- Resalte marcando un poco más mi tono de voz en dos palabras para que entienda indirecta o directamente esa líder de gimnasio.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de hablarme así?!- Volvió a gritar con su irritante tono ¿Cuándo demonios su voz se volvió a la de un jodido y diminuto pito? Me da dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Y desde cuándo es que eres superior a mí? – Le devuelvo la pregunta mientras me llevo un trozo de mi tarta a la boca para poder calmarme y no pedirle a Ratty que la salga royendo para ahuyentarla. Aunque he escuchado que a los perros se les corrige golpeándolos los una revista enrollada en el hocico. Reí ante la idea de callar a Misty con ese método, ya que no era para nada mala idea.

-Que yo sepa solo eres una triste y débil entrenadora, si es que se te puede llamar así.- Intentaba hacerme sentir inferior a ella con métodos tan despreciables como los insultos. Estaba terminando de saborear la última porción de mi postre. Ya me aburría de esto.

-Si lo que quieres es hacerme sentir mal, lamento informarte que no se hablar con perras aburridas, patéticas y desesperadas. Solo puedo entender pokemones.- Al parecer eso la molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- Misty estaba roja de ira. Si no me controlo me empezare a reír frente a ella y no quiero que me siga molestando. Así que me levante de la mesa, guarde a mis pokemon en sus respectivas pokeballs, pague la cuenta, deje alguna propina para el mesero y me dispuse a irme.

-Sabes Misty, eso de los pokemones acuáticos no te queda, te recomiendo mejor que empieces a entrenar Loudred, puede que ellos si entiendan tu lenguaje de chillidos.- Y dejándola con la boca abierta y sin darle chance de responderme, me retiro.

Ahora que le había dado lo que se merecía Misty, una buena cachetada de algo llamado realidad, me sentía con un peso menos encima, le había devuelto un poco delo que sus celos de loca fangirl me habían estado molestado durante cinco incansables años.

Por ahora para matar el tiempo antes de que anochezca, iré a entrenar a la ruta 9, buscare si por ahí hay algún entrenador con el cual conseguir algo de dinero y cuando ya esté atardeciendo me esconderé a esperar por algún ataque.

O-O-O-O

Al llegar a la ruta 9 me encontré con una gran cantidad de entrenadores, vi de un poco de todo, montañeros, domingueras, caza bichos, lo común que uno encuentra, nada parecía extraño ni fuera de lugar. La primera persona que me reto fue una dominguera la cual tenía dos Oddish y dos Bellsprout. A la cual derrote sin problemas con Chuchu. Me dio algo de dinero, no mucho, pero no puedo quejarme.

-¡Wow! Eres muy fuerte, un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Neli, me encantaría volver a luchar contra ti cuando tengas algo de tiempo ¿Tienes Pokegear?- Como casi no lucho con este tipo de gente, se me había olvidado lo acelerados que eran.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo ninguno.- Al haber negado que tenía algún Pokegear la sonrisa de su cara se esfumo poco a poco.

-Oh, ya veo, es una pena que no podamos compartir números, pero ¿Cómo le haces para comunicarte con tu familia y amigos de vez en cuando?

-Quería hacerte una pregunta ¿Este lugar por las noches queda muy desolado?-Parece que entendió que no quería hablar de ello y siguió la conversación que había impuesto.

- Yo me voy cuando empieza a oscurecer y ya en esos momentos no hay muchas personas ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo tenía curiosidad, bueno tenemos que seguir con nuestras batallas, un gusto conócete y ya me retiro.- Trato de cortar lo más rápido que pude la charla sin sentido que ya veía que empezaría pronto esa chica.

O-O-O-O

Pelee con muchas personas, la gran mayoría preguntaba si tenía Pokegear, ya se me estaba volviendo un hábito con todas esas personas el cambiar radicalmente la conversación y despedirme rápidamente.

Ya estaba comenzando el ocaso y eso significaba una sola cosa. A esconderme, tan solo me oculte entre la hierba alta. No se veían muchos pokemon, nada que llamara mucho la atención por este lugar. Genial.

Mientras minuto, tras minuto pasaba el tiempo. Estos se fueron convirtiendo en horas y para cuando ya me di cuenta. Era completamente de noche, una noche muy tranquila y silenciosa, que ocultaba todos sus secretos entre la oscuridad y la Luna que opacaba a cada estrella que tratara de brillar como esta.

Espere hasta que empezaron a dolerme los músculos y pronto empezaría a tener sueño, ya que, el viaje hacia ciudad celeste tardo un poco más de lo que pensé y para cuando ya me encontraba ahí, empezaba el amanecer y no tendría sentido el dormir de día.

Nada, no había pasado nada en todo el tiempo que estuve oculta, creo que escogí el lugar equivocado o tal vez el día. De cualquier forma, de un solo movimiento me puse de pie, estire todos mis músculos y al hacerlo, sentí como cada uno de mis huesos volvía a su lugar original.

Estaba por irme de la hierba, cuando sentí que algo no estaba bien. No sabía que era, pero sentía que si no me ponía en alerta, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

O eso creí hasta que vi como un Raticate salía corriendo a todo dar seguido por un Ekans. Parece que me preocupo demasiado por pequeñeces. Avance hacia la carretera, como no veía mucho el camino saque a Chuchu y le pedí usar destello, no quiero pisar algo de sospechosa procedencia. Sera mejor que busque un lugar para alojarme esta noche.

-¡Beedrill ataque furia!

-¡Chuchu Rayo!

Al momento que escucho la orden del entrenador de atacar, yo ya estaba lista para devolvérselo por el triple. Chuchu aserto el ataque completamente y al parecer el pokemon quedo bastante débil, todavía volaba con dificultad.

-Tsk, vuelve Beedrill.-Escuchando eso, la persona escondida se deja ver. Lo que veo es un hombre con una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color, igual que hace tres años, si es como me lo imagino, por aquí debe haber un segundo hombre. Chuchu me dice que ya lo vio y que tendrá cuidado en que no le den con un dardo.

-Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, sabe que si deseaba tanto un combate podría habérmelo pedido.- Digo fingiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo era de lo más normal.

-Ya me vio joven dama, no soy muy bueno pidiendo cosas formalmente, así que prefiero tomarlas de una.- Se ve que está más que confiado en que me dejare atrapar.

-Me alaga que me estén considerando a mi como una de sus opciones.- Sonrío.- Pero si tanto me desea, le pido que combatamos antes.- Al parecer le gusto mi idea al sujeto.- Aunque me gustan más si las batallas son dobles, por lo que si sería tan amable de llamar a su querido amigo de ahí.- apunto con un dedo hacia los arbustos que se mueven bruscamente al señalarlos.

-¡¿Cuándo?! …, bah no importa. Ey ven aquí y démosle en el gusto a esta señorita.- Cuando el sujeto de enfrente deja de hablar sale de los arbustos otro hombre, que a diferencia del que tenía frente a mí, este era más gordo.

Ya en posiciones de comenzar el enfrentamiento, aun se les veía muy relajados, de seguro que están pensando ya mismo en sus seis meses, lo deduzco por las asquerosas expresiones que tienen en su rostro.

-Muy bien ahora comencemos.- Dice el sujeto gordo de antes en los arbustos.

-¿Saben? , yo creo que no. ¡Omny usa rayo hielo!- Ambos tipos abrieron bien los ojos y la sorpresa se les dibujo en la cara mientras Omastar les congelaba las piernas desde los pies hasta las caderas, congelando así también su cinturón donde llevaban sus pokemon.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces puta?!- Grita el hombre del Beedrill.

-¿Enserio creyeron que me dejaría atrapar por ustedes par de idiotas?- Pregunto dejando escapar una risa.

Ambos sujetos palidecieron al escucharme. Oh como iba a disfrutar esto, tal vez no sean las personas que busco, pero son parte de la misma organización enfermiza que experimento conmigo y me torturo.

-Ahora ustedes dos me escucharan atentamente cada una de las preguntas que haga y las responderán todas, si no me gusta lo que escucho, a ustedes no les gustara sentir lo que les hare.- Los informe de las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si no me daban lo que yo buscaba y di el comienzo a mi interrogatorio.

-Ok ahora empecemos con una fácil, ¿Dónde está su guarida?

-Como si te lo fuéramos a decir perra loca.- Al parecer creen que con negarse a responder los dejare libres, pobrecitos.

- Respuesta incorrecta.- Saco a Kitty de su pokeball.- Kitty supersónico.

Butterfree se acerca volando hacia los oídos de ambos y emite un chillido desconcertante por unos cinco segundos. Al hombre que me negó la pregunta le empezó a sangrar la oreja, mientras que el otro no tenía muy buena cara.

-Ahora díganme ¿Dónde está su guarida?

-Te dije que no te lo direm…

-¡La tienda de bicis, es la tienda de bicis de ciudad Celeste!- Parece que el gordito capto mejor el mensaje que el otro, supo que no le convenía negarse a mis pedidos. Le sonrío, el al ver mi sonrisa parece creer que todo ha acabado, está equivocado.

-Bien ya van captando como funciona todo esto, pregunto y ustedes responden ¿A que no es un juego divertido?- Al gordo se le abre la boca y me mira con unos ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Todavía no acaba esto?- Me dice con un hilo de voz mi informante.

-¿Qué ya tenías planeado marcharte? , todavía quedan otras preguntas que posiblemente ustedes me ayuden a resolver.- Se miran entre ellos, el tipo de la oreja sangrante lo mira con el ceño fruncido y el gordito asustadizo lo mira con temor.

-Ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos, ¿Qué hacen en especial en la tienda?- Hablo y avanzo hacia los dos, me ubico a metro y medio de distancia y los miro.

Al gordo le temblaban los labios, mientras que el otro me mira retándome con la mirada a que continúe. Le dirijo toda mi atención al segundo y fingiendo enojo digo.

-Ayuda a tu amigo, que no ves que está muerto del miedo, el pobre no puede hablar.- Hablo como si de verdad sintiera pena por él.

-Si tanto desea hablar, que lo haga y no me involucre a mi.- Mueve su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de los dos.

-Que cruel eres, bueno de todas formas no me agradas mucho.- Enfoco mi visión en el gordo de nuevo.

-Vamos no seas tímido, di lo que tienes que decir.- Lo animo a hablar, como si le hablara a un niño de Kínder.

-E-Ehm… a-ahí n-nosotros trabajamos como… c-como recolectores, p-pero solo de materiales y no d-de sujetos de pr-pruebas.- Aunque algo lenta su respuesta, me sirvió bastante.

-Bien y ¿El dueño hace cuando presto su tienda a ustedes?

-Creo que… que hace t-tres años aprox-ximadamente… no la tomamos por la f-fuerza… si no que nos la d-dio… eso me d-dijeron.- El gordo hablaba demás, eso solo era en contra suya, no mía, para mí no había mejor informante que él.

-Ya veo, mi última pregunta ¿Para quién y con qué propósito trabajan?-Era la que más ansiaba en tener una respuesta.

-No lo sé muy bien… nor-normalmente nos invitan s-subordinados cer-cercanos al j-jefe… nunca hemos te-tenidos contacto con él los de c-clase más baja… y en cuanto al pro-pósito de nuestra org-organización, no estamos del todo se-seguros… lo un-único que estoy cien p-por siento seguro es de mi fe hacia el j-jefe.- tras decirme eso sonríe y yo siento que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Ok muchas gracias por su cooperación y buena disposición amables caballeros, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme.- guardo a todos mis pokemon excepto Chuchu y doy media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme.

-¡Espera!, y ahora ¿no nos dejaras libres?- El don oreja sangrante me hablo. Tan solo giro la cabeza para verlo.

-No seas insolente y agradece que no te congele completamente.- Ahora empiezo a caminar hacia la ciudad.- Espera unas cuantas horas a que se descongele el hielo.- Levanto mi mano en señal de despedida y no presto atención a los reclamos que escucho.

O-O-O-O

Estoy frente a la tienda de bicicletas, son aproximadamente las una y media de la madrugada. Tengo que infiltrarme dentro sin llamar mucho la atención y no será tan fácil, ya que, no tengo idea de cómo es el uniforme de los subordinados o si acaso hay chicas trabajando en la organización. Mi único plan es esquivar a las posibles cámaras instaladas por todo el edificio y si alguien me llega a ver, solamente noquearlo antes de que grite sobre mi presencia.

Me escabullí por la entrada trasera, algo que a mi parecer es muy cliché en las películas, lo sé, pero en realidad es muy efectivo. No había vigilancia, de seguro para no alertar a los ciudadanos que vivieran por el sector. Al posar mi mano en la manija de la puerta, esta estaba cerrada, lógico, así que tuve que forzarla pidiéndole a Ratty que royera la cerradura. Pude entrar sin problemas después de eso.

El lugar a simple vista se veía como una común tienda de bicis, estaba todo, las bicicletas ordenadas uniformemente una al lado de la otra en varias columnas, las repisas con artículos para reparar la tuya propia, la caja en donde pagar, en fin lo común. Recorrí el lugar con cuidado, buscando de donde estaría la forma de poder llegar a la verdadera guarida, nada estaba fuera de lugar como para incitarme a ver, creo que son buenos escondiendo el "pasadizo" que me llevara hacia ellos o yo estoy muy ciega y necesito ir al oculista. Pensé en ello unos veinte minutos hasta que revise debajo del mostrador, ahí había una baldosa suelta, lo que para mí era sospechoso, la tome con ambas manos y salió fácilmente, seguí con otras dos de los lados y ya tenía unos escalones que en el fin de ellos se podía ver un tenue luz.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, fui bajando escalón por escalón hasta llegar al final. Abajo era simple, pasillos con baldosas por todos lados, piso y paredes, no había nada que decorara el vacío que se podía ver y sentir, pero eso es cosa de ellos. Camine con sigilo con Kitty a la mano si lo necesitara. No veía ningún signo de que estuviera escondida alguna cámara, al parecer no se tomaron la molestia de instarlas.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse, aun así no oí ninguna voz, la persona que se acerque debe venir sola. Saque a Kitty de su pokeball y nos apegamos lo más que pudimos a la pared, baje el ritmo de mi respiración lo más que pude, como si pudieran escucharme y espere a que mi víctima se me aproximara. Cuando ya lo sentí cerca, le ordene a mi pokemon usar somnífero hacia el pasillo que seguía. Lo hiso lentamente, dejando que se esparciera.

Cuando escuche que los pasos se habían detenido seguido por ruido sordo, como si alguien cayera y luego nada. Con cuidado de no inhalar el aire del siguiente pasillo, me cubrí con un pañuelo mi boca y nariz, y fui a ver que fue el producto de lo que oí hace unos segundos. Era el hombre que se suponía que caminaba hacia aquí, solo que ahora dormía en el suelo.

Me acerque con cuidado y revise si tenía alguna cosa que podría servirme más adelante. Traía puesta una chaqueta de color rojo donde cerca de la altura al corazón se podía ver un símbolo, era una "P" que pareciera desgatada y muy sucia, desde la cola hasta la cabeza de la letra se podía ver como una serpiente la recorría subiendo y sacando su lengua. También en sus bolsillos había dos tarjetas una azul y otra amarilla. Tome el emblema y las tarjetas.

Seguí por el pasillo, todo aquí estaba demasiado silencioso, yo ya había pensado dos hipótesis: Nº1 Esta no era una guarida de gran importancia, por lo que no deberían haber muchos subordinados. Nº2 Ya me descubrieron y esperan a que llegue al punto donde me emboscaran.

Espero que sea la opción uno. Mientras pensaba esto llegue al lado de una puerta, no muy llamativa. Levante mi mano para tomar la manija, pero no había rastro de ella, inspeccione con mayor atención donde se encontraría la cerradura para poder entrar. Lo único que veía era un agujero muy delgado, en eso algo hiso click en mi cabeza, las tarjetas de antes podrían ser la llave. Tome una y la dirigí a la cerradura y con este impulso inserte la lámina en la hendidura sin retirar mi mano de la pared, luego esperando ansiosa a que la puerta me revele lo que escondía, pero pasaron los segundos y nada. No pasó nada ¿Esa sería la llave equivocada?, cuando moví mi mano de la cerradura, escuche un sonido de arrastre muy ligero, casi imperceptible y se producía detrás de mí. Voltee y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. La puerta real estaba justo a mis espaldas, la que tenía al frente era falsa. Me reí un poco en voz baja y entro a la habitación oscura. No veía mucho, pero era mejor así, nadie me podría ver. Estaba lleno de cajas que no quiero ni saber que contenían, todas apiladas en distinto orden, algunas en forma horizontal y otras verticales. Al fondo se podía ver un pequeño brillo y una voz, con mucho cuidado me acerque a ver quién era, a juzgar por su tono era una mujer, una muy irritable porque chillaba como loca y parecía que hablaba con un hombre.

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué ocurrió?- Decía agitada la mujer.

-Te digo que nadie vio nada, para cuando ya nos dimos cuenta no había rastro que poder seguir.- El hombre se oía algo extraño, como si no estuviera presente, de seguro que se trataba de una video-llamada.

-¡Yo se las ofrecí! Les dije que les serviría por mucho tiempo y mi única condición era no volver a ver su estúpida y asquerosa cara en mi vida, ¿Y qué descubro? A una clon exacta de ella hace unas horas fuera de los laboratorios comiendo felizmente unos dulces.- No entiendo mucho de lo que dicen así que mejor echare una mirada.

-La buscaremos, tranquila, solo espera, ella no puede ser tan peligrosa, si se mostró tan sumisa todo el tiempo.- Justo en ese momento al ver quienes hablaban me desconcerté por completo.

-¡Pero y que hare cuando la vean sus conocidos! Ellos pensaran que ya volvió y de seguro ella les dirá toda la verdad y yo quedare expuesta en muy poco tiempo, al igual que ustedes. No pueden confiar a que Yellow se quede callada si pertenecía a los Dexholders - Si se están preguntando a quien vi, se los diré, pero después de que la mate a esa maldita perra.

-¡Chuchu ataque rápido!- Estaba furiosa, muy enojada, colérica. Deseaba moler a golpes la estúpida cara de Misty.

-¡Kyaaa! – Al parecer Chuchu ataco con el mismo enojo que el mío.

-Starmie sal. Usa rayo burbuja, ¿Dónde te escondes cobarde?- Me pregunta retándome.

-Chuchu Rayo.- Al decir mi orden, Salí de mi escondite viendo como Misty se encontraba levantándose del suelo y el ataque de mi pokemon le dio a su Starmie, pero no fue lo suficiente como para acabar con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí?-Pregunta histérica

-Con que ¿a ti te debo el honor de mis vacaciones de tres años?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?, yo no sé nada, no me acuses sin pruebas.- Creo que se le olvido que hace un momento ella admitió ser la responsable de mi captura y estaba tan histérica que no se entendía ni ella misma.

-Chuchu tacleada de volteos.

-¡Starmie esquívalo!- El Pikachu siguió de largo y destruyo la pared, dejando ver el pasillo que antes había recorrido y me daba directo hacia la salida. Mientras seguíamos con nuestra lucha, destruimos varias paredes más y creamos una gran pila de escombros.

-Chuchu Rayo.- Le ordene a mi pokemon atacar el Starmie de Misty, ambas ya estaban muy cansadas y en cualquier momento una de las dos caería.

-Starmie usa…- No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su pokemon se encontraba en el suelo desmayado. Yo gane la primera ronda. Sonrió ante esto, mientras Misty guarda a su pokemon.

-Sal Staryu y usa pistola de agua.- El ataque le dio a Chuchu y le dejo bastante débil.

-Vuelve Chuchu.- La guarde dentro de su pokeball.- Ve Ratty y usa Híper Colmillo.

-Staryu Rayo burbuja.- A Misty se le veía nerviosa, lo que es raro, ya que al ser una líder de gimnasio, las batallas pokemon no le deberían ser muy complicadas.

-Esquívalo y usa triturar.- Ratty mordió fuertemente a su contrincante y lo debilito con rapidez.

-Goldeen ve.- Creo que ese era su último pokemon.

-Ratty usa doble filo.- Como Goldeen es básicamente un pez y está fuera del agua, no pudo esquivar el ataque, que le dio por completo. El resultado de todo esto era obvio.

-Muy bien Misty está más que claro que perdiste, ahora dime ¿A que me ofreciste hace tres años?- Pregunto muy furiosa.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir.- Todavía ella cree que tiene chance de ganar.

-Déjame decirte que me estoy volviendo una experta en los interrogatorios, así que si no quieres que use mis métodos será mejor que hables.- Le advierto sin mucha paciencia.

-Solo te aleje de los que me pertenecía.-Ahora si estoy más confundida.

-Explícate, que no te entiendo nada.

-¿Qué tan torpe puedes ser?, está claro que hablo de mi Red.- Y al mencionarlo, ella se pierde en un lugar de su mente que prefiero nunca conocer.

-¿Eh?, ¿por esa estúpida causa me enviaste a un centro de torturas?- Ahora me encontraba aún más enojada y con gana de golpear a Red en la cara.

-¿Centro de torturas? Por favor no exageres, ni que te hubiera regalado al infierno.- Creo que ella sabe exactamente de lo que hablamos y lo que me hicieron.

-Kitty sal y usa disparo demora para amarrar a Misty.- Entendí su indirecta de que no hablaría por nada del mundo y como ya no me sirve, mejor deshacerme de ella.

Me fui arrastrando por el cabello a una Misty que chillaba como nunca hacia el primer piso, cuando llegue a arriba se podía ver que desde afuera estaban iluminando la tienda y se oía la voz de muchas personas agitadas. Maldición, afuera se encontraba la policía. Coloque a Misty y a mí detrás del mostrador y la desate.

-Mira maldita y enferma perra celosa, te iras directamente por la puerta trasera con la cola entre las patas y no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida ¿Escuchaste? Y no quiero que me preguntes si me apiade de ti, porque no es así, solo que no quiero meterme en más problemas. Trata de hacer algo, cualquier movimiento o actitud sospechosa y te entrego a la policía o peor, te mato y todo esto va hacia ahora y en el futuro.- Dije todo esto mirando directamente a los ojos de Misty, se veía agitada y algo asustada, creo que funciono mi amenaza.

Ella se escabullo silenciosamente hacia la salida trasera y ya no la vi más. Estaba agotada, tengo que reconocer que es una entrenadora fuerte y eso que no peleamos en el agua, donde sus pokemon son más fuertes aun. Me levante del piso y fui en dirección contraria de la que Misty tomo. Al momento de salir por la puerta que se supone que debería ser de vidrio, pero que estos se encontraban amontonados en el suelo, una luz brillante me segó.

-¡Las manos en la cabeza y avance lentamente sin hacer nada sospechoso!- Un policía me hablaba. Camine hasta ellos, que me apuntaban con armas y me hicieron arrodillarme frente a estos.

-Dígame ¿Quién es usted y que sucedió en la tienda para hacer tanto ruido?

-¿ruido?, estuve bajo tierra ¿Cómo es posible que escucharan algo?- Murmure casi para mi misma. Estaba muy confundida.

-¿Cómo que bajo tierra?- Creo que yo no era la más confundida de aquí.

- Unos hombres me atacaron en la ruta 9 y me explicaron que ellos pertenecían a esos secuestradores de Kanto, luego me dijeron que este era su escondite, así que vine a investigar.-Respondí con simpleza.

-¿Por qué no aviso a la policía de todo esto?- Hablo el oficial reprochándome.

-¿Y por qué debería?- Eso me enojo un poco, no tenía por qué decirles todo esto, si no me apuntaran con una maldita arma a la cabeza, ya me hubiera marchado y creo que entendió que tal vez no era conveniente tenerme en esa posición en el suelo.

- Como sea, chicos ustedes vayan a investigar que hay en la tienda y la señorita se viene conmigo.- Entre en la patrulla de policía y me senté en el asiento, bufe por lo bajo, todavía no poder descansar, esto aún no termina por hoy.

O-O-O-O

Primero fuimos a un centro pokemon, le había dicho al oficial que mis pokemon no se encontraban del todo bien. Así que por eso me encuentro aquí sentada en una silla frente al policía que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. No parecía que iría a decirme nada o eso había pensado.

-¿Por qué fue directamente hacia la guarida, en vez de decirnos a nosotros?- El oficial ya no se veía tan enfadado. Creo que si quiero que me deje tranquila será mejor decirle una buena excusa.

-Pues yo confío en la habilidad de mis pokemon y en mi misma, además, quería ver que podría haber estado escondido ahí abajo.- No se me ocurrió mejor escusa que esa y también no es que todo lo que dije fuera mentira.

El oficial suspira.- Bueno, suerte que no salió lastimada de gravedad, pero ahora que tenemos una pista que seguir de los secuestradores de Kanto no se entrometa, esto lo resolverá la policía y las autoridades.

-¿Qué? Yo quiero ayudar en la investigación.- Dije tratando de convencer que me deje participar en la investigación para no parecer sospechosa.

-No, esto no es asunto de entrenadores novatos.

-No soy una entrenadora cualquiera, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme yo sola.- me estaba empezando a fastidiar con todo esto y ya no me quedaba demasiada paciencia.

-Le repito que no, ya ayudo lo suficiente y necesitamos solo a gente involucrada en el caso.

-¡¿Cómo demonios me quiere sacar del caso si yo estoy más que involucrada?!- Mierda me altere, pero la culpa es de ese oficial que no me quería dejar entrar en el caso.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿No me diga que usted es parte de la organización?

-No sea idiota y piense…-Creo que yo sola me arrincone entre la espada y la pared, tendré que confesar una parte de la verdad.-… yo fui una de la victimas que secuestraron hace tres años.-dicho eso el policía abrió los ojos y la boca demostrando sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me miente señorita? Eso que me acaba de revelar es demasiado sospechoso.- ya me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Yellow, era parte de los Dexholders, fui hace tres años atacada en la ruta 1, yo iba en camino para encontrarme con un amigo.- El policía me mira fijamente, analizando mis palabras, buscando algún argumento que replicarme, hasta su expresión cambia y empieza a hurgar entre sus cosas.

-Yo recuerdo que hace tres años… hace tres años llego un chico de ojos rojos, muy angustiado… dijo, creo que dijo algo de que una amiga suya había desaparecido y preguntaba por si la habíamos visto.- Mientras decía en voz baja todo eso, saco de su bolso un cuadernillo con algo escrito en la tapa que no alcance a ver y lo abrió en una hoja, que miro atentamente y luego me miro a mi.

- Usted señorita es idéntica a la chica que reportaron desaparecida hace tres años.- Luego de decir eso me muestra una fotografía donde salíamos Green, Red, Blue y yo. Blue me abrazaba del cuello y Red sonreía al ver eso al lado de las dos y tiraba a Green del brazo para acercarlo a todos. Yo sonreía y saludaba a la cámara. Debajo de la foto salía un montón de información, como mi nombre, edad, fecha de desaparición, ciudad natal y más.

-Señorita ¿Usted no debería estar ahora junto a sus amigos? Puede que ellos estén todavía muy preocupados.- El sujeto me pregunto justo lo que menos quería responder.

-Resulta que primero quería recorrer la ciudad.- Le dije la primera mentira que se cruzó por mi cabeza.- pero volviendo al tema, ¿Puedo seguir investigando y buscar más pistas sobre los secuestradores de Kanto?

-Yo no creo que sea un problema que quiera ser parte de la investigación, pero con la condición de estar junto a la policía y los Dexholders.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Esto si me sorprendió. ¿Por qué debería de ir con todos ellos?

-Pues es fácil, nosotros ya con los Dexholders habíamos abierto la investigación hace tres años y no es seguro que usted investigue por su cuenta, además como son sus amigos no será muy difícil trabajar con ellos y usted fue una de las victimas secuestradas, podría correr peligro de que la vuelvan a atacar.- Al momento de escuchar eso me vino a la mente las palabras del sujeto que hablaba con Misty, que decía que me volverían a atrapar para que no revele nada. Ahora sí que estoy más que jodida, debí de haberme ido por la puerta trasera.

-Entonces, ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad de hacer una investigación particular?- Dije con muy poca esperanza.

-No, siendo una de las victimas corre peligro en todo momento y ya que forma parte de los Dexholders puede participar en la investigación.- No había escapatoria era, trabajo con ellos o trabajo con ellos.

**Siguiente Objetivo: ****Unirme a la investigación y apartar lo que más pueda a cada DexHolder que se atreva a acercarse más de lo debido. **

Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches.

Aquí estoy yo con el brazo adolorido escribiendo para quien encuentre mi mensaje.

Descubrí que una de mis gatas está preñada y ahora tendré un montón de mini-gatitos diciendo miau a las 4 y media de la mañana D:

Me pregunto qué hare cuando nazcan, serán tan lindos y tiernos que me dolerá mucho regalarlos.

Bueno me dio hambre, así que me despido e iré a robar algún alimento a mi cocina.

Chau y no olviden comer frutas y verduras. (Pero que no traigan gusanitos) :3


	5. Cambios y sorpresas

Pase todo el siguiente día durmiendo, mande al carajo al oficial luego de aceptar las condiciones que me daba y me encerré en la habitación que me dieron para que pueda descansar y sí que lo necesite. No Salí por ningún motivo, le trajeron la comida a mis pokemon, yo no comí, no tenía apetito. Sentía que estaba devolviéndome, en vez de avanzar, que poco a poco me estaba alejando de mi meta.

Me mire al espejo y me di una buena y fuerte cachetada. Que importaba que trabajara con ellos, ni que fueran tan importantes, son solo gente común y corriente que no me agrada del todo. Les dejare en claro para que estoy ahí con ellos y punto, marcare mi línea y quien se atreva a cruzarla le tocara una fuerte mordida de Ratty, incluyéndome. Después de haberme dado una larga ducha, demasiado podría decir yo, me vestí sin apuros, el oficial que poco tiempo después supe que su nombre era Alan, me dijo que ya había informado a los chicos y ellos esperaban a por mi llegada, también me dijo que los sujetos que congele en el bosque, para cuando ya había llegado la policía, se habían marchado, no me preocupa mucho eso, ellos no son los que estoy buscando especialmente.

Luego de bañada, vestida y peinada, Salí de la habitación que fue testigo de todas mis lamentaciones. Camine sin mucho ánimo hacia el oficial que se encontraba hablándole con un tono "galán" a la enfermera que ni lo volteaba a mirar. Eso me recordó a Gold, solo que esta vez no estaba por ahí alguna Crystal para reprocharlo. Me reí al imaginar como el oficial saldría volando por la patada de alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo. Alto, ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? , creo que al aceptar la idea de hacia dónde voy ahora, estoy pensando demasiado en todos ellos.

-¡Ejem!- Tosí falsamente para que alguien se dignara a voltearse a mirar, y lo conseguí, el oficial Alan ahora me estaba mirando.- Ya estoy lista ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Ah, sí, en un segundo nos vamos.- Creo que él tampoco tenía mucho apuro en irse. Di media vuelta y me senté en los sillones de la recepción. Para matar el tiempo ahí en la mesita se encontraban una gran cantidad de revistas pokemon. Tome una aleatoriamente y me dispuse a leerla, o eso intente, porque cuando estaba a punto de poder empezar con mi lectura oí.

-Señorita Yellow, ya nos vamos.- parece que la enfermera ya lo rechazo, pobre hombre. Le hare la promesa silenciosa que no diré nada de lo sucedido, si es que usted me promete nada de preguntas hacia mi vida personal.

Le seguí el paso sin mucho apuro. Llegamos a su patrulla, según me había contado hace algunas horas antes, el me llevara hasta Ciudad Verde. Y por lo que tengo entendido, desde Ciudad Celeste hasta Ciudad Verde serian aproximadamente unas dos horas de viaje. Al parecer quedaron en reunirse todos en el gimnasio de la ciudad para acortarnos un poco el camino. Me acomode de la mejor forma que encontré dentro de la patrulla en los asientos traseros y el auto partió. Tenía a Chuchu a mi lado, quien había acomodado su cabeza encima de mis piernas y ahora dormía mientras le acariciaba suavente el lomo.

-¿Y estas emocionada por volver a ver a tus amigos?- Me pregunto el oficial rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya los había visto, no tengo porque emocionarme.- Si el pregunta yo respondo y espero que, también sea así para cuando sea mi turno.

-Pero nunca es malo volver a verlos, de esa forma te alegran el día.

-A mí, muchas cosas me alegran, como también muchas me hacen enojar y dígame ¿Qué lo pone feliz a usted?

-Pues creo que estamos iguales Yellow-san, a mí me pone de buen humor en las mañanas el tomar mi taza de café y de mal humor también si es que no está.

-Le gusta mucho el café parece.- Desvié todo el tema de la conversación hacia el oficial, no importa que tan aburrido sea de lo que me hable, lo llene de preguntas triviales, las cuales a él no le importo nada responder, creo que le gusta hablar de sí mismo.

O-O-O-O

Finalmente llegamos a Ciudad Verde, siempre que entro a la ciudad me siento relajada, supongo que nunca dejare de pensar en ella como mi ciudad natal. Hace unos minutos ya se había acabado el tema de conversación y ninguno de los dos intento volver a retomarlo. Recorrimos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la estación. Nos bajamos.

-Ok, Yellow-san te deje bastante cerca del gimnasio, supongo que podrás llegar sin perderte ¿Verdad?- Ahora que "hablamos" tanto, el oficial se tomó la molestia, sin preguntarme, de tomar más confianza al momento de hablar.

-No se preocupe, esta es la ciudad que conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano.- Dije con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Pues que bien y nos vemos cuando el destino así lo quiera.- y diciendo esa frase, el oficial se perdió detrás de las puertas del edificio al que acababa de entrar.

Di media vuelta y me dispuse a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Mientras observaba, ya sin preocupación, la ciudad. De nuevo, camine sin mucho apuro, debo pensar más mi situación, tener cuidado de no revelar más información de lo debido, si ellos preguntan, yo responderé solo lo necesario. Y mientras me perdía en estos pensamientos, no me di cuenta de cuando fue el momento en que me encontré frente al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, inhale hasta llenar de oxigeno mis pulmones y exhale por la boca lentamente, todo esto para relajarme.

-Tranquila Yellow, tu puedes.- Me di ánimos para poder entrar, empuje la puerta de entrada y ya sin darme cuenta, me encontraba dentro. Hace mucho que no veía el interior. Green no le ha hecho muchos cambios al ambiente. Lo que veo es tal como lo recuerdo hace tres años. Una gran arena de batalla marcada con tizas junto con el típico diseño, unas gradas para los posibles espectadores que hayan venido a ver un combate, las paredes con múltiples marcas y rasguños que fueron provocadas por más de un pokemon, nada importante, ya que un entrenador viene por un enfrentamiento y no para juzgar la típica decoración del gimnasio, a menos que seas Ruby, el con gusto re-decoraría hasta toda Ciudad Verde o incluso todo Kanto, ese pensamiento me saco una sonrisa, que poco después la borre por completo de mi cara. Este no es momento de relajarse, si no, de seguir con la investigación para por fin obtener mi venganza.

Dirigí la mirada a la puerta que daba paso a los cuartos interiores del gimnasio, antes hacer esto era totalmente normal para mí. Ahora me siento como una completa extraña. Gire la manilla y entre, escuchando de esa manera, la tranquila voz de Crystal que se detuvo apenas la escuche. Mire hacia la habitación, todos me miraban ¿Y ahora qué pasa?, Se supone que el oficial ya les había dicho sobre mi llegada, demonios dejen de mirarme así y sigan con su trabajo.

-Por fin llegaste Yellow.- Me dice Green terminando de una vez por todas este molesto silencio.

-Creíamos que no llegarías nunca, el oficial dijo que estarías aquí como a las diez y ya son las dos.- Blue impulsada por el comentario de Green, me hablo.

- Si tenía que llegar aquí de una forma u otra, ¿Es necesario apresurarme?, yo también tengo otras cosas que hacer.- Dije excusando mi atraso y avanzando hasta quedar frente a una mesita de café rectangular que estaba entre dos sillones. En estos estaban sentados Crystal, Silver, Green y Blue. No preguntare por los demás, en vez de esto me puse a mirar los papeles que estaban amontonados en la dichosa mesa. Tome uno con mi mano y lo inspeccione. Era al parecer la ficha de una de las desaparecidas, no estoy segura de si ya la había visto, no era la primera vez que conocía la cara de una de las víctimas, yo había conocido muchas en esos tiempos y lo que hacíamos era darnos apoyo y ánimos entre nosotras. Oh, y la fecha de su desaparición es de dos meses antes que la mía. Supongo que ya no la podre conocer, deje la hoja de donde la recogí. De nuevo, todos me estaban mirando en silencio, viendo cada movimiento que estuviera haciendo, eso me incomodo un poco.

-¿Qué es tan interesante?, mejor empecemos ya, porque cualquier minuto perdido, es otra desaparecida.- Les dije para que ya dejaran de mirarme tan fijamente.

-Oh, es verdad, tienes razón Yellow-senpai.- Crystal fue la primera en reaccionar y volvió a lo que hacía junto a Green, a lo que a mi parecer era, mirar fichas de desaparecidas. Blue se movió junto a Silver al librero de Green, que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Yo me senté en el sillón vacío y me puse a observar los documentos que tenían. Como no era nada muy relevante lo que encontré, me puse a mirar la habitación mientras meditaba. También este lugar se sentía casi igual, los sillones que Blue hiso que Green pusiera, para cuando alguien quisiera hacerle una visita sorpresa a él, su escritorio donde se sentaba a trabajar o a veces a descansar, el librero extremadamente grande, casi del tamaño de toda la pared, lleno de libros y documentos de cualquier tipo, todos ordenados uniformemente, la ventana que dejaba ver directamente la salida y a cualquier peatón que pase por el camino, y como último al lado de este, el sillón personal de Green.

- ¿Qué han descubierto?- Pregunte para ponerme al día de la investigación.

-No mucho, tratamos de encontrar alguna pista que seguir de estos tipos, pero creo que son más astutos de lo que creíamos.- Me respondió Green con una hoja en la mano.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos hallar un patrón en los secuestros.- Dijo Crystal pensativamente.

-Si hablas de patrones en ellos, lo mejor sería ver los lugares en los cuales hay más secuestros, o bien podríamos usar señuelos, eso hice en Ciudad Celeste.

-¿Qué tipo de señuelo usaste Yellow?- Me dice con duda Green.

-Pues ¿Qué mejor señuelo que yo misma?-Ambos me miran con sorpresa.- Ya sabía cómo todo iría a suceder, así que tome precauciones y probé suerte.

-Eso fue un poco riesgoso, senpai.- susurra Crystal con una cara que se podría describir de preocupación.

-No mucho, solo confié en mis pokemon y en mi misma.

-Lo que podríamos intentar es buscar las rutas con más número de secuestros y buscar por el sector algún miembro de esa organización e interrogarlo.- Propuso Green.

-No es mala tu idea, pero yo ya la intente, los sujetos que interrogue, me dijeron que no sabían del todo la finalidad de la organización, y los que podrían saber algo, serían los de rangos más altos, también me dijeron que muy pocos conocían personalmente al jefe.

-Tenemos que conseguir una manera de llegar hasta uno de los superiores.- hablo Green.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?, sería un golpe de suerte encontrar a alguno que sepa algo más de lo que nos contaste senpai.- dijo Crystal.

-Miren, me lleve esto de la guarida a la cual me infiltre.- saque de mi bolsillo la tarjeta que no use esa noche y la placa.- la traía consigo un subordinado-. Me miraron sorprendidos y se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos

-Blue, Silver, miren esto.- Les llamo Green. Ellos no tardaron en llegar a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto dudoso Silver.

-Parece como una especie de emblema.- Dijo Blue, más para sí misma, que para todos.

-Eso es lo que pienso yo también, solo que no sé si es especialmente hecho para un numero de subordinados, o es el emblema de la organización completa.- Hable acerca del comentario de Blue.

En eso de que termino de hablar la puerta de abre, dejando ver a las dos personas faltantes que no hacían acto de presencia en la habitación hasta ahora. Me estoy refiriendo a Red y Gold.

-Waaah, que amables fueron esos sujetos al llevarnos.- Decía con una sonrisa Gold.

-Es verdad.- Afirmo Red al comentario y luego giro la cabeza para darse cuenta que lo estábamos mirando en silencio, incluyéndome, hasta que recordé lo que traía en mi mano y seguí inspeccionándolo.

-Por fin llegan ustedes dos, ¿Dónde se habían metido?- Dice Blue, poniendo ambas manos a la altura de su cadera.

-Es que nos detuvimos en la comisaria para preguntar sobre la investigación, luego de eso hablamos con un oficial, nos mantuvo ocupados un rato, después como ya era tarde, ese mismo oficial nos ofreció llevarnos, llamo a unos chicos vestidos de negro, creo que eran uno trabajadores, en fin, ellos nos trajeron hasta aquí en una camioneta.- Cuando Gold termino con su explicación, yo me sobresalte.

-Repite eso, dime como vestían los tipos y cuantos eran.- dije acercándome rápidamente hacia ellos, estaban parados en la puerta.

-Eeeeh, bueno eran solo dos y vestían de negro, nada especial ni sospechoso.- Para ellos no tendría sentido todo esto, pero para mí sí.

-Demonios.- Moví de la puerta a Gold y Red con el brazo y Salí corriendo hacia la entrada, en la cual ya no se encontraba nadie, mire hacia atrás y veía que todos me estaban siguiendo. Le ordene a Kitty que me tomara y me elevara. No vi nada, ya se habían ido, maldecí en voz baja y Kitty me deposito, de nuevo, en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Yellow?- Pregunto dudoso Red.

-La descripción que me diste de esos sujetos es exacta a la de los tipos que me secuestraron y los que interrogue Ciudad Celeste.- Todos se sorprenden ante mis palabras.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué ese oficial los conocía?- Dice Gold.

-Yo creo que no deberían confiar tanto en la policía, recuerden que puede haber infiltrados en todas partes.

Todos ahora me están mirando en silencio, como si todavía no terminaran de analizar mis palabras.

-Senpai, sería conveniente que nos diga en que nos deberíamos fijar al ver a alguien como sospechoso.- Hablo Silver.

-Si lo supiera ya lo habría puesto en práctica, pero, lo único que puedo asegurarles es que no deben confiar en nadie.- Y diciendo eso miro a Gold y Red. Gold voltea la mirada, en cambio, Red la sostiene y me observa con el doble de intensidad que pudiera recordar haber visto.

O-O-O-O

Volvimos a dentro, todos nos sentamos en los sillones y seguimos trabajando, pero había algo que me estaba molestando, y tenía nombre, Red. Red me estuvo mirando todo el día, cada acción que hacía, él la observaba atentamente, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi tan claramente, incluso cuando me iba hacia otra habitación, seguía sintiendo su mirada detrás mío, aun si sabía que no estaba ahí. Aunque me molestaba, decidí ignorarla, por mucho que me costara.

No hicimos grandes avances en la investigación, lo que estuvimos haciendo toda la tarde, fue buscar que rutas eran más propensas a secuestros, nos apoyábamos en lo expedientes de las víctimas, cuando fue la última vez que fueron vistas y a qué hora, cuáles eran sus planes del día y si corría algún peligro gracias a sus conocidos. Después, para poner en marcha el plan, formaremos tres grupos y cada uno ira a las rutas que seleccionamos.

-Creo que hemos terminado por hoy.- Decía una ya cansada Blue.

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?- dijo con alegría Gold, que de seguro estaba agotado.

-Si, por hoy es suficiente.- Hablo Green y así cada uno se levantó de su asiento, recogió lo suyo y se dispuso a irse. Yo tenía pensado irme a mi casa, estábamos en Ciudad Verde, por lo que no tenía problema en ir allí, aunque lo malo sería que no debería haber comida y yo tenía hambre. Divagaba todo esto mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Yellow ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Me pregunta Red, mirándome, su voz sonó casual, pero aun así me alerte, no de sorpresa, sino por tener que seguir sintiendo su mirada clavada en mí. Lo miré, el me miró, yo quise, lo intente, sentía que si lo hacía perdería, pero al final me rendí y termine dándome vuelta para no seguir con eso, con las miradas.

-Has lo que quieras.- Dije restándole importancia. Y camine por la acera a paso tranquilo, Red, no tardó en llegar a mi lado.

-Vas hacia tu casa, ¿Verdad?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿A dónde más podría ir?

-Es que esa no es la dirección.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero primero necesito pasar a comprar algo de comida.- Respondí a la duda de Red.

-Oh, ya veo.- murmura.

O-O-O-O

No hablamos nada en el camino, ni cuando compre en la tienda, solo camino a mi lado. Me extraño esa actitud, no entendí a qué venia todo esto, no tenía sentido. Para que la situación no se sintiera tan tensa, deje salir a Chuchu, a lo cual Red deja libre a Pika, Chuchu miro al pikachu de su lado y luego a mí, como preguntándome que debía de hacer, yo solo le sonreí dándole a entender que tenía toda libertad para ir con Pika, ella capto mi mensaje y se fue corriendo al lado de él, no tardaron en frotar sus mejillas el uno con la otra con afecto, se habían extrañado.

No tenía ánimos para cocinar y aunque eso se me daba muy bien y me gustaba hacerlo en el pasado, de seguro que ahora estaría algo falta de práctica, y yo tenía hambre, así que compre algunos paquetes de fideos instantáneos, al fin y al cabo, son deliciosos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me di cuenta de que no traía las llaves conmigo, me avergoncé un poco, porque tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba forzándola a abrirse, escuche tras de mí la risa de Red, gire la cabeza y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tengo las llaves.- Me dijo con una sonrisa y me las enseño.

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes.- La voz me sale tan bajo, que casi suena como un murmuro.

-Pero sentía curiosidad de como ibas a entrar a tu casa.

-¿Entonces solo viniste a reírte de mí?- Le pregunte algo enojada y todavía avergonzada.

-No, no, ¿Cómo crees?...- Le mire fijamente entrecerrando los ojos.-…Bueno, tal vez un poco.- Yo le pegue suavemente en el brazo por decir aquello. Entro con paso rápido al interior de la casa, me doy una media vuelta y tomo la puerta.

-Entonces creo que ya terminaste con tu tarea, así que si no te importa, buenas noches.- y me apresure a cerrarle la puerta, pero Red la retuvo con la mano.

-Aprovechando que te acompañe hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no cenar juntos?- Me propone una oferta que me sonó tan poco tentadora, y hasta un poco peligrosa.

-No gracias, hoy no tenía planeado cocinar.- Le dije rápidamente.

-Pero compraste fideos instantáneos y déjame decirte que soy un experto al momento de cocinarlos y luego comerlos.-Me dijo con una convincente sonrisa, yo pensé en silencio unos segundos y luego lo mire, estaba parado frente a mi puerta, ya era de noche, me pedía que cenáramos juntos y no me salía palabra alguna. Las malas costumbres no son tan fáciles de olvidar y una mía era el no poderle decir qué no a Red, cuando era tan insistente en algo. Suspiro, bajo un poco la cabeza y le abro la puerta.

-Entra… y más te vale tener razón de que estén deliciosos.- Le hablo en voz baja.

-No te defraudare.- Me dice con una bonita y brillante sonrisa, eso me incomodo un poco. Seguido de Red, entran Pika y Chuchu, los dos con la misma energía y felicidad de antes, o incluso mayor. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver esa escena, me alegraba el corazón ver a mi pokemon de esa forma, feliz. Algo bueno salió de todo esto. Tal vez no para mí, pero para Chuchu sí.

Me dirigí a la cocina, todavía tenía la bolsa del mercado colgada de mi mano, eso significaba que Red todavía no empezaba a cocinar. En cuanto llegue a mi destino, vi a Red sentado en una silla, mientras miraba como el agua empezaba a hervir. Puse la bolsa en la mesa y me dispuse a sacar las cosas.

-¿No era que tu ibas a cocinar?- Le reclame.

-Se cuecen más rápido los fideos si caliento el agua antes.- Me dice mientras se para de su asiento.

-Aja, lo único que oigo son excusas y no soluciones.- Le moleste un poco en forma de venganza a lo sucedido antes con las llaves.

-Ya lo veremos, después de que pruebes los mejores fideos instantáneos de tu vida.- Me apunto con una cuchara de palo Red, eso me causo gracia, pero no lo demostré.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…- Le reste importancia meneando la mano y dándole la espalda para sacar los tazones y cubiertos de sus respectivos lugares. Eso si los lavaría antes, no quiero comer polvo también.

-Apropósito Red, ¿De dónde sacaste una copia de las llaves de mi casa?- Me parecía extraño que tuviera unas, si ni siquiera vive aquí.

-Blue me las dio.

-Ah...- Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

O-O-O-O

Cuando los fideos estuvieron cocidos y servidos en los tazones, nos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la televisión, Red había dicho que sería más divertido si veíamos una película, le di la razón y ahora me encuentro arrodillada frente a la TV escogiendo entre todas las películas que tenía guardadas.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Me dice ansioso Red que se encontraba detrás de mí e inclinaba su cabeza por mi hombro para ver las películas que tenía en la mano.

- O-Oye córrete para a-atrás.- Lo moví no porque me incomodara, sino, que no quería que viera las películas infantiles que tenía. Sin darme cuenta, me arrebata la carpeta que guardaba los Cds de las películas.

-¡De-devuélvemelas!- Le digo volteando y alzando la mano para tratar de quitárselas, pero él se había levantado del piso sin que me diera cuenta.

-Oooh, tienes Phanpy y también los AristoSkitty.- Me mira con una tierna sonrisa, yo esquivo su mirada por la vergüenza de que supiera que todavía conservaba esas viejas películas.

-Ca-cállate… me las había regalado mi tío hace tiempo.- Murmuro para justificar el porqué de las películas. Subo un poco la mirada y me encuentro con algo que me confundió. Red había cambiado su expresión a una de tristeza e incomodidad, eso no me dio un buen presentimiento.

-¿Q-qué sucede Red?- Sentía que si preguntaba, algo malo podía pasar.

-Veras Yellow, sucedió algo en tu ausencia…- Pareciera que le costaba decirlo, se froto el cuello con la mano, para librar algo de tensión de su cuerpo.-…creo que será mejor que te lo diga ahora, a que lo oigas de boca de otros…-ahora sí que no me gusta nada esto.-… tu tío, tu tío está desaparecido.- Abro la boca para decir algo, pero no me salía nada, ni siquiera podía respirar.- lleva dos años sin que se sepa nada, estaba pescando todavía en Hoenn cuando supo lo tuyo, la noticia de que habías desaparecido no le cayó nada bien, entro en depresión y no hacía nada más que salir a pescar casi a alta mar, todos los días hacia lo mismo… un día de tormenta el de todas formas fue, trataron de detenerlo, pero no escucho a nadie y en el momento en que corto las amarras del bote, este se fue mar adentro en un instante, cuando la tormenta se había detenido, lo buscaron, pero había desaparecido y era casi imposible encontrarlo y cuando se cumplió el año de desaparecido… bueno, le declararon muerto… cuanto lo siento Yellow.- Escuche cada palabra que dijo, pero aun no podía asimilarlo, él dijo que mi tío fue, que mi tío fue ¿declarado muerto tras un año de búsqueda? , a mi tío le encantaba la pesca, pero no estaba loco, ese no podía ser mi tío, el no cometería tal barbaridad.

-Por favor dime que mientes Red.- Le digo en un hilo de voz, él no podía estar muerto, era ridículo, imposible, ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, había más posibilidades de que mi tío muriera por culpa de una cuchara, que por navegar en un día de tormenta. Agache mi cabeza, no quería que Red me viera en este momento, me sentía tan vulnerable.

-Yellow.- Siento que alguien posa su mano en mi hombro, era Red, me miraba con tristeza, pero también había algo más en su mirada que no lograba descifrar, pareciera que me mirara con cariño, pero no lo era… no sabría describir que era, de la nada sentí que podía estar segura con él, pero deseche esa idea en un instante. No podía bajar la guardia.

-Siempre me dijo que por nada del mundo fuera a entrar al mar en un día de tormenta… es un irresponsable...- murmuro, pero fue difícil decir esas simples palabras, ya que después de eso, un nudo en mi garganta se instaló y no quería irse.

-Yellow yo...

-¿Qué tal si vemos Phanpy?, me gusta mucho esa película.- Interrumpo a Red, ya no quería estar en esa situación. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dije en la noche. No podía hablar, ni tampoco quise comer, se me había ido el apetito. Red no se fue en toda la noche, o por el tiempo que recuerdo, porque sin siquiera llegar a la mitad de la película, yo me había quedado dormida, poco a poco había empezado a cerrar los ojos y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba soñando, además, por alguna extraña razón, el cojín del sillón se sentía tan cálido y seguro…

**Siguiente Objetivo: ****Continuar con la investigación y descubrir que es esa misteriosa organización. **

Por fin madre mía, por fin logre terminar de escribir el capítulo!

Yo la muy lista veía TWD tomando una rica y calentita taza de té, pero tenía que salir un caminante salvaje y asustarme, de esa manera moje el teclado y lo deje todo pegote y con unas teclas malas. (Lo sé, me merezco un premio a mi inteligencia) :c

A cada rato me desanimaba por tener que usar el teclado en pantalla, es demasiado molesto y cuando tuve ya un teclado de remplazo, este es muy incómodo porque es nuevo para mis dedos :c

Pero bueno, puse Imaginación mode ON y a escribir, además necesitaba una forma de olvidar lo que leí. Yo por curiosa me puse a investigar que era la Deep Web y después de mirar unas cuantas fotos y leer que se encontraba ahí, ahora no quiero dormir, (Me traumaron los tipos de conejo)

Así que siendo las 4:46 am Chile, les deseo los más dulces sueños sin tipos vestidos de conejo y Nos Vemos! :3


	6. Comienza la investigacion

Desperté cuando el olor a café y tostadas llego a mi nariz, mi estómago gruño monstruosamente. Mi apetito llego de golpe, no pensé en nada más que comer, no importa lo que me pusieran en frente, comería definitivamente. Me levante de un salto del sillón, no entiendo porque la gente se queja de que sus músculos quedan adoloridos después de una noche de sueño en él, ya que yo me sentía perfectamente, o eso creí, porque me maree del hambre y decidí no hacer esperar mas a mi querido estómago.

Camine hacia la cocina y vi a Red con un delantal y unas tasas de café en las manos, estaba poniendo la mesa para desayunar, eso me extraño, hasta que todos mis recuerdos de anoche me golpearon sorpresivamente y mi humor se fue nublando poco a poco.

-¿Se puede preguntar qué es esto?- Dije al no entender muy bien de la razón para que Red hiciera el desayuno.

-Oh, pues no te quise molestar y preferí cocinar el desayuno para no aburrirme.- Me respondió calmadamente con una sonrisa.

-No debiste…- Hablo suavente, tratando de ocultar un poco la tristeza que me invadió al recordar las palabras de Red anoche, además lo del desayuno fue un lindo gesto…esperen un segundo.- ¿Cómo que para no aburrirte?- Pregunto con un poco de duda en mi tono de voz.

-Pues era eso o sentarme mirar el techo… y ya me había cansado de hacer eso después de los 10 minutos, entonces tenía pensado mirarte hasta que despertaras.- Eso me sobresalto.- pero como sabía que te podrías incomodar, no lo hice…-me tranquilice un poco después de escuchar eso.-… aunque fue un tanto difícil no hacerlo.

-¿E-eh? , ¿A Q-que te refieres con eso?- Creo que me sonroje al escuchar a Red, ahora la vergüenza me invade y ya no quiero sostenerle la mirada, así que prefiero mirar las tostadas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Yellow? , claro que es difícil no mirarte mientras duermes, eres muy tierna.- Eso me avergonzó aún más y me concentre en mirar solo esas tostadas… se veían deliciosas, tan crujientes y… comestibles. En ese mismo instante, rompiendo el misterioso silencio de la cocina, le toca hablar a mi estómago, quien volvió a gruñir, yo trate de disimular la pena de ese momento.

-D-de todas f-formas, ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- Tenia un hambre de mil demonios, pero no podía demostrarlo, por lo menos no frente a Red.

-Pues pensé que sería mejor comer algo simple, pronto tenemos que salir para reunirnos con los demás.- Recordé el plan que hicimos ayer, hoy formaríamos los grupos y saldríamos a las rutas que elegimos.

-Claro…- Dije ausentemente, estaba ahora profundamente hipnotizada por esas tostadas, creo que tengo mucha hambre.

-Entonces siéntate Yellow y comencemos a comer.- Red ya se hallaba en su puesto frente al mío, con una tranquila y relajada sonrisa.

Me acomode en mi asiento y empecé a comer poco a poco, masticando suavente, saboreando mi comida, disfrutándola. Estaba realmente deliciosa, tenía un sabor especial, no tenía descripción, solo sabía que ese sabor, sin especificación, era mucho más rico que los desayunos que me han dado en los centro pokemon antes.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están Chuchu, Pika y los demás?- Me extrañaba no ver a algún pokemon por aquí.

-Ya les di de comer, ahora están afuera descansando y divirtiéndose.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro mientras tomo un sorbo de café. Ahora que lo pienso, no he subido a mi habitación, ni tampoco he ido a alguna otra parte de la casa que no sean: Sala, cocina y baño, aun así no me apetece ir, me da mal sabor de boca de tan solo pensar en ello.

-Por cierto Red, tu dijiste que cuando revisaste mi casa hace tres años, no encontraste mi ropa.- Al pensar en mi cuarto me extraño eso de que mi ropa no estuviese.

-¿Eh? , pues si no encontré nada.- Esto me lleva a dos conclusiones: Nº1: Mis captores ya tenían información sobre mí y decidieron hacer más creíble la nota o Nº2: Blue al parecer no jugaba cuando me dijo que había quemado toda mi ropa.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Me dice Red.

-Por nada, cosas sin sentido.- Prefiero no seguir hablando del tema, ya le preguntare a Blue.

-¿Ok?...- Red me mira algo confuso y con duda, yo solo sigo comiendo y lo ignoro.

O-O-O-O

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio, pareciera como si no tuviéramos nada de lo que podamos hablar. Yo solo me concentre en mi comida y Red… bueno preferí no mirar más a Red. Cuando ya habíamos acabado todo, marcharíamos de inmediato con los demás. Me levante de la mesa, a lo cual el me imito.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto, podríamos llegar muy tarde.- Soy la primera en hablar, pero pareciera que no me están tomando mucha atención, ya que Red se encontraba estirando los brazos hacia arriba y luego a los lados, me molesto un poco no ser tomada en cuenta.- Ey,¿ me estas escuchando?

-Ay como duele…- murmura Red.-… si Yellow te estoy escuchando, solo que para la próxima vez cuando quieras dormir en el sofá déjame traerte una almohada y no ser una.- Y continúa estirándose.

-¿Cómo que ser una?- No entendí bien que dijo.

-Me refiero a que te dormiste encima mío, no te culpo estabas cansada, pero a la próxima avísame si tienes sueño.- Ahora entiendo porque no estaba toda adolorida esta mañana, Red fue mi cojín… muy bien si antes me había avergonzado, esta vez morí de vergüenza, no quiero que me vea. Doy rápidamente media vuelta.

-B-bueno deberías haberme despertado.- Me excuso mientras camino fuera de la cocina.

-Creí ya habértelo dicho, cuando duermes te ves muy tierna.- Eso no me ayuda en nada, solo camino aún más rápido.

-Como sea, mejor vayámonos.- Y de esa manera salgo disparada de la puerta de mi casa, a lo lejos veo como Chuchu se acerca corriendo hacia mí, se veía feliz, eso me logro relajar un poco. Sonrió.

-Vamos Chuchu debemos irnos pronto, llama a los demás.- Le digo ahora más calmada.

-Chu.- Me dice la pikachu y se marcha corriendo hacia el resto de mis pokemon. Veo como Red también habla con los suyos y los deposita en sus pokeball, excepto a Pika. Yo hago lo mismo, guardo uno a uno a mis pokemon y dejo a Chuchu fuera, los dos pikachus se van corriendo frente a nosotros. Empezamos a ir hacia el gimnasio.

-¿Qué crees que pasará con la búsqueda?- Me pregunta Red, sin mirarme.

-Bueno, sinceramente no lo sé, solo espero terminar pronto con todo esto.

-Y cuando todo termine ¿Qué harás?- Esa pregunta me sorprendió, yo tampoco lo había pensado.

-Supongo que vivir.- Murmuro pensante.

-Ese no es un mal comienzo… ¿Y después?

-Creo que será lo que tenga que venir…-

-…Si te pido que te quedes,… ¿Lo harías?- Al escuchar esa frase me pare enseguida, no lo pensé, solo respondí.

-No, no quiero quedarme, quiero sentirme libre sin nada que me amarre o retenga, quiero recuperar el tiempo que he perdido en cosas innecesarias.- Red me mira en silencio, estaba unos cuantos pasos más delante de mí, la expresión de neutralidad nunca se fue de su cara.

-Entiendo…-Y con eso retoma el camino, yo le sigo detrás.

De nuevo toda la conversación llego a un punto muerto, el ambiente quedo algo tenso y nadie se molestó en terminarlo. Solo caminamos en silencio uno al lado del otro. Los únicos cómodos eran los pikachus, ellos se encargaban de moderar un poco la atmosfera que nos cubría a Red y a mí.

Cruzamos Ciudad Verde, las calles todavía no estaban completamente llenas, no había mucho ruido, aunque la ciudad en si ya era tranquila. Para lo único que nos deteníamos era cuando alguien reconocía a Red y lo saludaba, hablaban unos minutos y finalmente se iba, muchas de esas personas yo las conocía desde años, pero ninguno me reconoció, ni se molestaban en preguntar quién era yo, quien era esa chica que caminaba junto al famoso Red. Me sentí algo ofendida por ser ignorada tantas veces, eso solo ayudaba a que mi humor fuera decayendo más y más. Cuando finalmente llegamos al gimnasio, ya se encontraban todos ahí.

-Por fin se dignan a llegar.- Dice Blue un tanto enojada.- ¿se podría saber que les atraso tanto?

-Habla con Red, a cada momento lo detenían para saludarle.- Camino hasta los escalones de la entrada y me siento en uno de ellos. Blue empieza a reclamarle a Red, todos guardamos silencio mientras escuchábamos.

-Blue déjalo pasar esta vez y formemos rápido los equipos.- Habla Green, yo le encontré la razón estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Está bien…- Blue se posiciono frente a todos-… verán quise hacer esto un poco más emocionante así que...- saca de su bolso una caja-… haremos los grupos por sorteo.- Se formó un silencio absoluto, si no me equivoco Blue dijo, dijo…¿Sorteo?

-¿Eh?- Todos expresamos nuestra confusión de distintas maneras, todos excepto Green, el de seguro ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando Blue.

-Todos tomaran una hoja y que dirá en el grupo que estarán, si el 1, el 2 o el 3.- Nos explica a todos Blue con una gran sonrisa. Camino hacia nosotros con paso tranquilo, se posiciono frente a Gold y le extendió la caja llena de papeles.

-Saca uno.- Dijo simplemente. Gold introdujo lenta y cuidadosamente la mano, como si pensara que eso era una trampa, tuvo la mano metida un par de segundos, luego la saco y leyó su papel.

-Soy del equipo 2.- Nos informó Gold a todos mientras nos mostraba su papel que tenía escrito un 2 con lápiz azul.

-Tu turno Silver.- Ahora le tocaba a Silver probar suerte. A diferencia de Gold, el sin problema alguno tomo el primer papel que sintió en sus dedos, lo ojeo y guardo en su bolsillo.

-El equipo 1.- Hablo sin tomarle mucha importancia .De esta manera seguimos uno por uno, hasta acabarnos todos los papelitos. Blue fue la última en sacar el suyo. Los integrantes de cada equipo eran:

Equipo 1, conformado por: Blue, Green y Silver. Se dirigirán a las rutas 5 y 6, se dice que la vía subterránea que conecta estas rutas, es muy propensa a secuestros. El 35% de las denuncias dice haber visto a la víctima por este sector. También inspeccionaran Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Carmín.

Equipo 2, conformado por: Gold y Crystal. Las rutas que les tocaron a ellos son las 7 y 8, es lo mismo en su vía subterránea. Luego irán a las Ciudad Azulona y Pueblo Lavanda, buscaran pistas por los alrededores. Hasta aquí nos separaremos en equipos por cuatro días, ambos grupos necesitan por lo mínimo un día para ver cada ruta, ciudad o pueblo. Luego los equipo se reunirán el día cinco en Ciudad Azafrán y seguirán ahí con la investigación, finalmente al sexto día todos volverán al gimnasio.

Equipo 3, conformado por: Red y Yellow. Nuestra ruta será la 3, en ese lugar la mayoría de las chicas desaparecidas fueron entrenadoras, un 23% de las víctimas fueron vistas por última vez en esa zona. También tenemos que investigar Ciudad Plateada. El trabajo que nos toco es el más fácil y corto y de seguro el con menos importancia. Hubiera preferido haber tomado otro papel que no tuviera escrito un 3.

-Ok, ya que hemos repartido nuestros trabajos, es hora de irnos.- Dijo Blue mientras sacaba a su Wigglytuff.- Chicos vámonos.- De seguro le hablaba a Silver y Green. Ellos la imitaron sacando a Honchkrow y Charizard respectivamente.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también nos vamos.- Hablo Gold, al momento que sacaba a su Togekiss. Crystal asintió en silencio y dejo libre a su Xatu. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraba nadie junto a nosotros.

-Wow, eso fue bastante rápido, ¿No lo crees Yellow?- Red me estaba hablando, pero no me moleste en responderle, en cambio, saque a Kitty de su pokeball.

-Vamos Kitty, no debemos perder mucho tiempo.- Le dije a mi Butterfly.

- Sal Aero.- En eso el Aerodactyl de Red se deja ver. Red se voltea, me mira con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias, me gusta más volar sola.- Negó fácilmente su invitación.

Cada uno subió a su pokemon, nos elevamos rápidamente. Red iba montada en el lomo de Aero, a diferencia de mí, que me encontraba siendo sujetada por los brazos de Kitty. No volamos exigiéndole mucho a los pokemon, por mucha prisa que tuviéramos, no demoraríamos mucho en llegar. Y tenía razón, como máximo podría decir que tardamos 30 minutos. Cuando pisamos tierra firme, les dimos algo de beber a los pokemon, luego los guardamos en sus pokeballs. Saque como de costumbre a Chuchu, al igual que Red a Pika.

-Muy bien, vayamos a la ruta 3.- Dice Red, estaba parado en frente mío y lo único que pude ver fue su espalda.

-¿Y luego?- Pregunte con curiosidad, todavía los dos no habíamos planeado nada.

-Creí que tú ya lo habías pensado.- Y se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe tontamente.

Suspiro.- Podríamos ir a la ruta 3 y preguntar algo a los entrenadores que encontremos, el resto lo decidimos cuando hayamos llegado.- Al terminar de hablar Red me da la razón y nos vamos en marcha hacia nuestra ruta de destino. No nos encontrábamos tan lejos. La gente ya se veía con más frecuencia en la calle, la ciudad tenía un aire animado, mirando por los alrededores me acorde de Hikari-Onee-chan, debía de ir a saludarla. Pensar en ella me animo un poco más, tal vez no esté completamente sola.

-Yellow, ¿Qué sucede?- Me hablo Red, lo miro y me está viendo con una cara confusa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- No entendía.

-Es que estas sonriendo.- No me lo creí hasta tocar mis labios, que efectivamente estaban en curva hacia arriba. No me había dado cuenta hasta que Red me lo dijo. Deshago mi sonrisa y miro al piso.

-No es nada importante…-

-Oh, pero sigue haciéndolo…- Fijo mi mirada en él y le pregunto silenciosamente con un movimiento de cabeza y una mueca de confusión.-… tienes una bonita sonrisa.- y me mira con cariño, como cuando los dos éramos los mejores amigos. La nostalgia llego a mí, fue como si la vieja Yellow añorara re-aparecer y transformar todo como hace tres años, no se lo permití, la negué y guarde en una caja, una de metal reforzada y además con un candado sin llave para que jamás pueda volver a salir. Esa caja la escondí en lo más oscuro, desolado y apartado de mi corazón. De esa manera pude desecharme de todos esos sentimientos que Red u otra persona puedan causarme. Tan concentrada estaba en todo esto, que no me di cuenta de que había callado al comentario de Red y había seguido caminando. Solo reaccione cuando algo me toco el hombro suavemente.

-¿Qué te sucede Yellow?, estas como ida.- Fue lo que logre escuchar de Red.

-Sí que lo estoy…- Sonrío.-… tranquilo, ya se me pasa…- No acabo con la frase, ya que otra vez me sucede un intenso dolor detrás de mí ojo, solo que esta vez dolía mil veces más.

-Agh.- Poso mi mano sobre el lugar del dolor, como la última vez, aunque ya sé que no ayudara mucho. Todo se ve borroso y escucho cada ruido y voz con más intensidad mientras poco a poco se van oyendo más distorsionadas, esos ruidos me marearon, por lo que me apoye en Red. El me sujetaba de los hombros y me decía algo que no entendía muy bien. Chuchu y Pika no los veía. No distinguía que tenía frente a mí, tampoco escuchaba nada, eran sonidos sin sentido y lo único que podía sentir era una fuerza que se ejercía sobre mis brazos, también sentía que un calor me envolvía junto a una esencia, no era muy fuerte, si ponía algo de empeño la podía sentir en mi nariz, me gustaba ese olor, no sé qué fuera, pero me gusto, me relajaba. Me empeñe solo en seguir oliéndolo, por cada respiración que daba, todo a mi alrededor se volvía más nítido. El ruido de la calle empezaba a tener sentido para mis oídos y los colores los pude llegar a distinguir lentamente, antes todos eran una maza, ahora cada uno se iba separando y tomando forma, las formas se estaban moviendo.

Por fin las pude distinguir completamente, eran simple gente que caminaba alrededor, algunas me miraban cuando pasaban por mi lado y otras me ignoraban restándole importancia. Pika y Chuchu estaban frente mío, Chuchu temblaba y Pika trataba de tranquilizarla, yo también me preocupe por ella y me quise acercar para calmarla y decirle que me encontraba perfectamente, pero no pude, me di cuenta que algo me estaba estrujando con fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarme, pero si suficiente para sostenerme firmemente. También vi que tenía mi nariz pegada a algo, era tibio y suave, era de dónde provenía el relajante y agradable olor, volví a inhalarlo, ahora se sentía con más intensidad, me gusto aún más. Me sentía tranquila, relajada y en paz. Creo que me quedare unos minutos más así.

-Y-Yellow ¿Ya te sientes bien?- Y caí en la realidad de una manera tan brusca que hasta me llego a doler. Las piezas de mis dudas empezaban a encajar una por una, mire otra vez a Pika y Chuchu, vi que me encontraba más cerca del suelo de lo que recordaba, entonces entendí que estaba de rodillas. La fuerza y calor que sentía eran Red que de seguro me sujeto para que no callera cuando me apoye en él. Y por último lo que todo este tiempo he estado oliendo como maniática era el cuello de Red y su ropa. Esto me avergonzó a gran escala, pero tratare de no demostrarlo demasiado, le rezo, pido, imploro y demás a todos los dioses existentes a que Red no se diera cuenta de lo que hice. Empecé a moverme lentamente, para que se notara que recobre la conciencia.

-Yellow ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te sucedió?- Me alejo de él un poco, lo suficiente para mirarnos el rostro.

-No es nada importante, tranquilo…- En vez de calmarlo, creo que lo preocupe aún más, ya que el agarre de mis brazos se intensifico y la mueca que tenía Red se marcó más.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe?...- Habla bajo, apenas lo escuche.-… Yellow estaba muy angustiado, me asuste al verte así… te veías tan adolorida y débil, dudo que sea cualquier cosa.- Red lo decía tan lentamente y con un tono de voz muy serio que se podía llegar a palpar la preocupación que tenía en su voz.

-Oye mejor suel…

-Míralos a ellos, él le demuestra que le importa y que la quiere, no como tú que nunca me dices nada y ni me miras.- Iban pasando una pareja por nuestro lado. La chica era la que dijo eso, pero mas bien grito y el chico de a su lado solo seguía con su camino, casi ignorándola, que hasta yo llegue a pensar que eso fue muy insensible y grosero de parte del chico. Pero caí en cuenta de que me encontraba siendo abrazada desesperadamente de Red. Lo separe de un movimiento, empujándolo hacia atrás con mis manos.

-Si digo que me encuentro bien, es porque lo estoy.- Me paro y sigo mirándolo al rostro.- No gastes saliva preguntando cosas innecesarias.- Doy media vuelta y camino, siento a Chuchu en mi hombro, le miro y le sonrió para que sepa que estoy bien, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y que esté tranquila. Chuchu entendió fácilmente el mensaje. Escucho a Red acercarse hacia mí. Por lo poco que vi tenía el rostro serio, caminaba en silencio y Pika le seguía detrás.

Llegamos a la Ruta 3. El lugar estaba rodeado de montañas, había grandes áreas de hierba donde se ocultaba algún pokemon salvaje, los más atrevidos se dejaban ver, como algunos nidoran, spearow y demás. El lugar estaba completamente repleto de entrenadores de todas las edades. Todos tenían acalorados combates entre ellos o con pokemones salvajes para añadirlos a su equipo seguramente.

Nos acercamos a un montañero que estaba descansando en el suelo junto a sus pokemon. Tenía a su lado un Graveler, un Rhydon y un Clefairy. Cuando nos vio se emocionó, ya que se levando de un solo salto del piso y cuando nos dimos cuenta lo teníamos frente a nosotros.

-¡Hola! , mi nombre es Enio y ya que estoy tomando un descanso de mis actividades de montañista, me gustaría retarlos a cada uno a un combate.- Siento como una especie de Deja Bu, en un momento cuando lo escuche hablar, creí encontrarme en la Ruta 9 junto a todos esos entrenadores súper acelerados. Pero claro, estos eran igual que ellos.

-Muy bien, ¡vamos Saur!- Oigo como Red grita emocionado por tener un combate.

-Ejeje, no te la dejare fácil niño.- Hablo el montañero.

-¡Alto!- Grite y me interpuse entre los dos. Ambos se detuvieron justo cuando tomaban el impulso para dejar libres a sus pokemon y comenzar el enfrentamiento.

-¡Yellow!, ten cuidado que por poco y te lastimas.- Me reprocho Red.

-¿Acaso se te olvida que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto un poco, por no decir mucho, enojada.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es entonces?

-Pues es buscar información para la investigación.

-¿El buscarla es importante?

-Si…

-¿Y que estabas haciendo?- Cuando pregunto aquello, Red se apena y baja la cabeza como un niño pequeño al recibir un reto y luego un castigo.

-…P-perdón…- Cuando se disculpó se me fue todo el enojo de golpe, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-P-pues que bueno que reconozcas tus errores.- Como por milésima vez, evito el mirar directamente a Red. No sabía de si él lo hacía, pero lo dudaba porque se supone que debía de estar con la cabeza gacha todavía.

-Me siento ignorado.- La burbuja que sentí que se creó alrededor de Red y de mí se rompió. Volví a la realidad.

-Oye tú-Apunto con el dedo al montañero de antes.- venimos a preguntarte algo, no a luchar.

-¿Eh?, que aburrido…- Aunque se viera a simple vista que el sujeto era un adulto, ahora se encontraba haciendo pucheros como un infante de cuatro años.

-Esto es de suma importancia y ya que de seguro que pasas mucho de tu tiempo aquí por las montañas, debiste de ver algo sospechoso. ¿Me puedes decir si me equivoque?- El hombre frente a mí lo pensó por un momento, como escarbando entre sus recuerdos. Cruce los dedos porque me dijera que si.

-Hmm… ahora que lo pienso… si ha pasado algo extraño.- Habla el montañero mientras se frota la barbilla simulando que medita.

-Cualquier cosa, solo dilo.- Lo animo para que diga lo que piensa.

- Veran, de vez en cuando hay unos tipos que retan a las entrenadoras de aquí, lo normal que se puede esperar, pero lo que no entendía era que les pedían que se fueran a un lugar más tranquilo si para una batalla las emociones que uno quiere son las intensas. Una vez me acerque a uno y le rete, pero el sujeto me dijo que no y se fue, quede bastante confuso, aunque luego pensé que a esos hombres les gustara combatir solo con chicas.- Me pregunto que tan alta puede a llegar a ser la estupidez, no le encuentro otra forma de llamarle porque ¿es que este hombre no ve las noticias de los misterioso secuestros de Kanto?

-¿Serias tan amable de decirme alguna característica de ellos?- Si escucho lo que creo que oiré, estamos en el lugar correcto.

-Uh, pues la mayoría de las veces de negro, a veces con alguna chaqueta de algún color, aunque siempre con algo de color negro.- Bingo, encontramos lo que buscábamos. Sonrío.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración, pero tenemos que irnos así que si nos disculpa nos marchamos.- Tomo a Red de la muñeca y lo jalo. Camino a paso rápido para alejarme con facilidad, Chuchu y Pika nos seguían casi corriendo. Escuche al montañero reclamar una explicación de lo que hicimos, Red volteo para explicarle, pero yo aumente la fuerza que ejercía en su muñeca, capto el mensaje y tan solo guardo silencio. Llegamos a una zona casi libre de entrenadores, fue entonces que pare y solté a Red.

-No debiste ser tan grosera con Enio-san, él nos ayudó.- Red se veía molesto por lo que hice.

-Si lo hiso y muy amable de su parte, pero tenemos el tiempo contado para quedarnos aquí y no podemos hacernos amigos de todo el mundo.- Al parecer mis palabras no le convencían del todo, pero yo solo necesito que trabaje.

- …Aun asi no estoy de acuerdo a como lo trataste.- Dijo Red, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Bueno conseguí lo que quería, aunque no me sentía del todo satisfecha. Mire a los pikachus que estaban a mi lado, los dos tenían la misma cara de confusión, yo solo les sonrió y les digo que sigamos a Red.

Seguí el camino que Red tomo y lo busque, se había metido a unos arbustos, bastante altos y espesos como si fueran hierva alta, no veía mucho y para no tener que golpearme el rostro con las ramas que estaban frente a mi, tenía que taparme los ojos con la mano derecha. Lo único que veía delante de mi era verde y mi mano, por detrás veía aún más verde y dos masas amarillas. Siento como alguien me jala de mi brazo izquierdo, trato de gritar, pero me tapa la boca con una de sus manos, miro desesperada a los lados para pedirle ayuda a Chuchu o a Pika. Ambos estaban tranquilos y miraban todo con naturalidad, ¿Pero qué les pasa?

-Yellow cálmate, soy yo Red.- Escucho que me habla en un susurro a mi oído, siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda cuando hiso eso, estaba demasiado alterada. Me moví para que me soltara y lo conseguí.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, casi me matas de un infarto.- Le reclamo de la misma manera que me hablo, en un susurro.

-Mira allí.- Seguí la dirección que apuntaba, lo que vi me sorprendió. Otra vez Deja bu, en una zona libre de arbustos y árboles una chica peleaba con dientes y garras con unos tipos vestidos de negro. Se veía claramente que estaba en desventaja, los hombres la atacaban sin darle un descanso, ella estaba abrazando algo contra su pecho, no se podía ver bien que era. Hasta que ella cae, al igual que yo, por culpa de un golpe en la nuca.

-Debemos de ayudarla.- Dice Red y hace un intento de correr hacia ella, pero yo lo detengo poniendo una mano en su pecho. El me mira más que confuso y desesperado por ayudarla, me moleste sin saber porque.

-Lo más probable es que la metan a una camioneta de carga, si derrotamos a esos tipos tal vez no nos digan nada por lo leales que son hacia su jefe, así que será mejor infiltrarnos a la camioneta y que nos lleven a su base secreta.- Le explico el plan que cree en el momento a Red.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la chica?, ella está en problemas ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar?- Me moleste aún más y apreté la tela de la camisa de Red, el entendió que también estaba furiosa y callo, aunque nunca supo lo que en realidad me molestaba, ni siquiera yo.

Cuando volví a mirar al frente vi como uno de los hombres tomaba a la chica, pude ver lo que tenía en sus brazos era un pequeño y lastimado Marill, el cual quedo tirado inconsciente en el suelo mientras se llevaban a su dueña. De entre tanto verde sale una camioneta blanca, igual a la que vi en los recuerdos de ese Rattata, la metieron en la parte trasera sin una pisca de delicadeza y se fueron hacia los asientos del auto.

-Ahora.- Dije y me puse a trotar en silencio cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención. Red me iba pisando los talones, casi pegado a mi espalda, Chuchu se encontraba en mi hombro y Pika en el de Red. Mire al pequeño y lastimado pokemon del suelo, pensé medio segundo de si llevarlo con nosotros, la elección no fue difícil de tomar. Me agache y lo coloque entre mis brazos, de tan solo pensar en cómo se podría haber sentido uno de mis pokemon al despertar y no encontrarme, me hace sentir angustiada. Me dirigí a la camioneta, Red ya se encontraba dentro de ella esperando por mí junto a Pika, me miraba con una sonrisa, esquive a sus ojos y deje que me ayudara a subir. Justo en el momento en que cerramos las puertas, el automóvil partió.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Yellow?, los chicos se preocuparan si no estamos de vuelta en el gimnasio en seis días más.- Habla en voz baja Red.

-Pues si lo analizan un poco se darán cuenta de que tal vez si descubrimos algo y se vengan a ciudad Plateada y si no, pues que se pongan cómodos y tomen asiento, porque ni yo sé que pasara ahora.- Explique mientras curaba al Marill en mis brazos.

**Siguiente Objetivo: ****Infiltrarse y no dejarme atrapar. **

¡Hola!

Bueno primero que todo quisiera pedir perdón por lo mucho que me demore subir el capítulo. Lo que pasa es que como pronto termina el año escolar se me fueron acumulando un montón de pendientes y blablabla que me estresaron-DEMASIADO- y ayer pues ¡PUM! Explote :c

Para algunos es fácil decir que queda muy poco y nada puede ser tan grave como para que me ponga así y tienen razón, pero como dije fueron bastantes cosas y todas se acumularon y no pude hacer nada.

Además que le debo una disculpa a mi familia, ellos tuvieron que hablar y ver al monstruo que surge en mi cuando ya no doy más. Ese monstruo es horrible, es malhumorado, hiriente (pueden recibir los comentarios más dañinos gracias a mi) y lo peor es que yo también lo odio porque sale cuando nadie lo necesita.

…Y cambiando a un tema más lindo y tierno - redoble de tambores- ¡Mi gata el domingo pasado dio a luz a cuatro pequeños y llorones gatitos! :D (Lo malo es que fue en mi closet). Les puse nombres temporales para identificarlos. Sus nombres son: Vaquita, negrito (o nigga, como ustedes quieran), Tiguesito y Michito( se parecía mucho a mi otra gata) xD

Así que yo por ahora me despido y desde internet explore les deseo feliz Halloween :3


End file.
